


Mercury's Precure/SDR2 crossover

by chaoticrandomness



Series: Precure/DR crossover-verse [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the plot of Super Danganronpa 2 occurs with sixteen Precures and Hummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hope’s Peak Academy…. its quite a remarkable place, isn’t it._

_It’s been said that entering the academy guarantees a person lifelong success. Anyone can join, as long as they possess an area which they excel in._

_I’ve always admired the academy and its students, and finally, I’ve been able to enroll. And I stood at the front gate, ready to enter my future…._

_I feel dizzy…._

 

I opened my eyes…. to a girl with pink hair in two short pigtails standing over me.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, pulling me up to my feet. “So you’re the sixteenth student in our class? I’m Nozomi Yumehara, SHSL Good Luck, and you are?”

 

“Thanks…. I’m Ayumi Sakagami., SHSL….”

 

_SHSL…. I don’t remember! It’s my first day here, and I’ve already forgotten my talent…._

“It’s nice to meet you, Ayumi!” Nozomi exclaimed, dragging me into a nearby room, before yelling, “Everyone, I’ve finally found the last member of our class!”

 

“It took you long enough…. and she was just next door?” a girl with short brown hair said, walking towards me. “Anyways, I’m Nagisa Misumi, SHSL Lacrossist. Nice to meet you…. whatever your name is.

 

“I’m Ayumi Sakagami…. and I’m…. I…. have no idea why I’m here.”

 

* * *

 

_Why… can’t I remember my talent? I did receive a letter from the school….. yet…._

“You’re probably just nervous.” someone with blue hair said. “You’ll eventually remember it…. and I’m Reika Aoki, SHSL Archer.”

 

_Eventually? But…. that could be ages! Who knows…._

“I agree with Reika, you’re probably just nervous about your first day.” a girl standing near me said. “Mai Mishou, SHSL Artist….. and shouldn’t we all introduce ourselves to Ayumi?”

 

“Saki Hyuuga, SHSL Baseball Player.” said the girl standing right next to her.

 

“Hibiki Hojo, SHSL Soccer Player.”

 

_There are a lot of people here with athletic talents…. maybe that’s what mine is? But…._

“Love Momozono, SHSL Dancer.”

 

“Inori Yamabuki, SHSL Veterinarian.”

 

“Kanade Minamino, SHSL Chef.”

 

“Ellen Kurokawa….”

 

_These talents…. they keep getting more and more diversified…. and a fairytale writer? Elder sister? Guitarist? For all I know…. my talent could be anything!_

“Um…. Hime…. Shirayuki…. S….H….S….L…. Princess…..”

 

_And there’s even a princess here? Wow…. but I still need to figure out what mine is!_

“Urara Kasugano, SHSL Actress.”

 

“Komachi Akimoto, SHSL Romance Novelist. And you’ve met Nozomi, so that’s everyone in our class…. but where’s the teacher? And-”

 

“Here I am~nya! I’m Hummy~nya!”

 

We all turned towards the voice, and found…. a pink and white striped cat.

 

* * *

 

“Awww…. it’s so cute!” Kanade exclaimed. “Can I pet it?”

 

“Um…. most of the time, you should try go get to know the cat first…. but I’ve never met one that could talk before?” Inori said, staring at it in confusion.

 

“Of course you can pet me~nya!” the cat…. said. “I’m Hummy~nya! It’s nice to meet you~nya!”

 

_This is so surreal…. it’s almost like some sort of bizarre dream…._

“I’m the teacher of your class~nya! Today, we will be going on a field trip to Jabberwock Island~nya!”

 

_What’s going on? Nothing today has made any sense…._

 

POP!

 

* * *

 

_Huh?_

_An island? But we were at Hope’s Peak a minute ago!? How is this possible?_

“Welcome to Jabberwock Island~nya! Here, you will spend the next few weeks gathering Hope Shards~nya!”

 

“What are Hope Shards?” Hibiki asked.

 

“Hope Shards…. they’re the shards of hope~nya!”

 

“You haven’t explained anything!” she exclaimed.

 

“Sorry~nya! Hope Shards are gained when you make friends with each other~nya!”

 

_I’m confused…. nothing makes any sense…. first my talent…. and now Hummy…._

“And here are the rules~nya!”

 

“One: Excessive violence is forbidden~nya. Two: Littering and destroying the environment are forbidden~nya. Three: The teacher will not interfere with any of your activities unless you break a rule~nya.”

 

“Four: You are now trapped on this island for the rest of your lives. Nya.”

 

* * *

 

“Good evening. My name is Monobear, and welcome to the Island Life of Mutual Killing.”

 

_Another talking animal…. and it’s a black and white teddybear? And…. mutual killing? How…. it’s a dream…._

“What are you doing here~nya!” Hummy yelled. “We’re supposed to be having a peaceful field trip of hope~nya!”

 

“Uupupupupuuu…. hope. How meaningless. Besides, you haven’t told them about the Future Foundation? How they’ve destroyed the world? How they’ve stolen a year’s worth of memories from your students? How they’re the ones responsible for all this?”

 

_He was…. somehow…. had gotten a sword…. and…. was…. stabbing…. Hummy…._

* * *

 

_Talking animals…. Jabberwock Island…. Future Foundation…. mutual killing…. and the fact that I can’t even remember my talent…. today feels like some surreal dream…._

“Why are you attacking Hummy! Get-” Kanade yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts.

 

“Uuppupupupuuu…. Miss Minamino? How disappointing….. and she’ll be fine afterwards. I only intended to maim or seriously injure her! And besides, Miss Yamabuki will be able to fix her…. but enough of that-let’s get on with the rules!”

 

_He’s…. we’re…. trapped…._

“Five: The only way to get off this island is to commit murder and not get caught. Six: A body discovery announcement will go off when three of more people who are not the culprit find a body. Seven: Once a body is found, a brief period of investigation will occur before we hold a class trial. Eight: If the correct person is found guilty, they’ll be executed. Nine: If the wrong person is found guilty, everyone besides the culprit will be executed and the culprit will be able to leave this island and graduate. And Ten: You really should be going to bed right now. Your cabins are to the right. Please exit in a single-file line. Miss Shirayuki, that includes you. Being a princess does not exempt you from any of these rules. Thank you.”

 

I headed off for my cabin in a dreamlike trance and collapsed into bed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

_That’s my alarm clock…. and I’m at home, about to go to my first day at Hope’s Peak…. right?_

“Uupupupupuuu…. good morning. Breakfast will be served in the lodge. Attendance is mandatory if you don’t want to die. Thank you.”

 

_It’s all real…. and I still don’t remember my talent…. and I’m trapped in this game…._

* * *

 

“Despite your hijacking of this trip, you still can’t change its purpose~nya!”

 

I got to breakfast, and was greeted by…. Hummy screaming at Monobear?

 

“Uuppuuppuuuu…. shouldn’t I have gone first with my speech? I am running the show here….  anyways, welcome to the Island Life of Mutual Killing! But I’m not responsible for this! As I told you last night, you should blame the Future Foundation! They’re the reason why you’re here in the first place! And one of you sixteen…. is their mole!”

 

_The Future Foundation? They…. but the name…. just because the name is….._

* * *

 

“He’s got to be lying!” Nagisa exclaimed after Monobear left. “There’s no way the world could’ve been destroyed since we got here, we’re not going to kill anyone and play his game…. and Ayumi, what do you think about a party?”

 

“A…. a…. what?” I said confusedly.

 

“Before you came here, Hummy was telling us that we shouldn’t forget the original purpose of this trip and suggested that we throw a party. Kanade’s catering, Mai’s decorating, Ellen, Love, and Urara are performing-”

 

“It sounds like fun….”

 

_Nagisa…. she’s…. surprisingly calm, with her taking charge of this…._

“So, would you like to help me?” she asked. “I just need to go pick up some supplies-there’s a store on this island.”

 

“Sure….”

 

* * *

 

_Wow…. they really do have everything here! Balloons, sewing machines, potted plants…._

“That’s everything…. and it’s all free, so don’t worry about paying for it.” Nagisa said, handing me a box. “Do you want some chocolate cornets? I’m going to go drop a few things off in my cabin.”

 

“I guess? Thanks….”

 

She left for her cabin, and I began wandering around the island.

 

_It’s really pretty here…. you could forget that we’re trapped…. and there’s the lodge…. there’s tables outside? I guess I’ll…._

I was about to open the box of cornets when someone screamed my name.

 

“Ayumi! You’re okay!”

 

Nagisa sprinted towards me, her face as pale as a ghost.

 

“I…. need to go pick up a few more things in the store!” she said, before running away.

 

_What’s…. going on? She was fine, yet…._

I spent the rest of the time before the party started sitting outside the lodge with a box of cornets. Eventually, Nozomi joined me and started up a conversation on random things about life (and ate all of my cornets).

 

“Should we go in now? It’s getting a bit late, and I don’t want to be late for Urara’s show!”

 

* * *

 

The front hallway of the lodge was covered with white and blue vases and streamers.

 

“Everyone’s in the other room, and I can’t wait for you to-” Nozomi began, but she was cut off by someone in a black dress shoving us into a closet.

 

“Ah…. the party was just switched to formal dress, and there are clothes in here…. there are two separate rooms, don’t worry….” someone-Nagisa-said.

 

_That’s…. odd…. why…._

I grabbed a random dress off of one of the racks, changed into it, and waited for Nozomi. She came out a few minutes later, wearing a short pink dress with a butterfly pattern.

 

“Ayumi, you look really pretty!” she exclaimed once she saw me. “Come on, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Nozomi pulled me into a room filled with tables and lights and streamers.

 

“There you are!” someone wearing a green dress and her hair in a bun exclaimed. “The show’s about to start, and the food’s here….”

 

“ I can’t wait, Komachi! Let’s get front row seats, and Ayumi’s coming with us!” Nozomi said, pulling the two of us to a table.

 

Komachi began talking with someone else in a pink dress about writing. I was about to turn to Nozomi, but she was getting something from the buffet. I was about to grab something, when the lights dimmed.

 

“Everyone, you can take your seats. The show is about to begin!”

 

* * *

 

The curtains to the stage opened, unmasking Ellen, Urara, Love, and…. Monobear?

 

“How did you get here?!” Love exclaimed. “Urara and I were going to have a dance performance to Ellen’s guitar! Why are you-”

 

“Uupuppuupuu…. I have my ways, Miss Momozono. And now, presenting…. The Adventures of Magical Girl Kira-Kira Chan!”

 

_What the- Hummy?!_

 

“Once upon a time, there lived a perfectly normal girl. Then she developed magical powers. The end.”

 

_That’s it? He’s already hijacked everything else about this field trip…._

 

“Um…. that was surprisingly adorable?” Kanade said.

 

“You’re just overobsessed with cats, and he still interrupted Ellen’s performance.”

 

“Hibiki! I do not want you to-”

 

“Um…. we can still have our show?” Ellen said, grabbing her guitar. “Just give us-”

 

And then the lights went off.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_What’s…. happening?_

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” someone screamed.

 

“Is…. is this a ghost?!” someone else said.

 

“Ellen, stop whacking me with your guitar!”

 

“Everyone, it’s okay! Just let me through!”

 

_I…. I….. what’s….._

 

“HELP ME!!!!!!”

 

“It’s okay, you’ll be alright.”

 

_I can’t keep….  my nerves…._

And then the lights came back on, unmasking….. the stage?

 

* * *

 

“Uupuppupupuuuu…. welcome to….. The Adventures of Serial Killer Kira-Kira Chan!”

 

_He just…. the lights…. what’s…. going on…. Hummy?_

“Once upon a time, there lived a perfectly normal girl. And then she and her family died. The end.”

 

_He’s treating it….  death…. like a game!_

 

“Upuppupuuu…. actually, she technically wasn’t dead. However, she was no longer a person, but a weapon. Just a tool for the protection of…. nevermind, they’re not that important.”

 

“And then she died. The end.”

 

_People…. real people…. it’s a game…. all a game to him….._

 

“AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THERE’S A BODY!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! IONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

* * *

 

_What’s…. going on?_

We all rushed over towards the scream, and…. found that Hime had tripped over a tablecloth, which was now lying on her head.

 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be alright.” Komachi said. “There’s nothing-”

 

“A BODY! THERE’S A BODY UNDER THE TABLE! SAVE ME, IONA!!!!!!!!”

 

“I guess we should check….” Reika said, and she and Komachi crawled underneath the barren table.

 

_What’s…. going…. on?_

“Um…. Hime, who’s Iona?” someone asked.

 

“She’s…. my sister! No, my mother! She’s….. I’m not sure what she is, actually…. I’m sorry!”

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

_It’s real…. one of us…. is…._

Reika and Komachi had emerged from underneath the table looking as pale as ghosts.

 

“It’s…. Nagisa….”

 

_WHAT?_

_Nagisa Misumi…. the person who instantly took charge…. the one who promised that no one would die…. she seemed so strong…._

_They’ve got to be mistaken!_

 

I found my way underneath the table…. and was greeted by her body and rivers of blood.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Black…. against red…. the color of hell….. it’s real, she’s dead….. yet…._

“Uupupupupu…. how ironic. The one who promised that no one would die…. is our first victim! One of you killed Miss Misumi…. and now the other fifteen of you must find her killer. Let the investigation begin!”

 

He threw a folder at us labeled “Monobear File 1” which landed right in front of me.

 

_Victim’s Name: Nagisa Misumi_

_Time of Death: 11:00 PM_

_Cause of Death: Stabbing_

_Location: Lodge Dining Room_

_It’s….. so cold…. and impersonal…. like she never existed….._

* * *

 

_I….._

“Ayumi? Do you want to help me?” Reika asked.

 

“Ah….. I guess? Sorry, I just….”

 

“It’s okay. You did get to know her before she died, right? She seemed like a really nice person….”

 

“Ah…..”

 

“Sorry…. anyways, shouldn’t we go find out who was in here when the lights went off?” she asked. “For there’s no way anyone could’ve gotten in here and killed her…. sorry.”

 

_Reika Aoki…. how…. is she so calm and logical about all this?_

“Um…. didn’t we hear a bunch of people during the blackout?” I asked.

 

“....I guess that would be the best way to rule a few people out…. it’s just that….. there’s no one here…..”

 

“Actually, I could help you with that!” Urara exclaimed. “I’m used to doing this! The first person who screamed was Nozomi, then Nao asked about the ghosts, Love told Ellen to stop whacking her with her guitar, Kanade tried to reassure us, Hime was the second person who screamed, and you reassured her, Reika!”

 

* * *

 

_So…. yet…._

 

“.... I’m going to go investigate the body….. you can keep looking around, if you like…..”

 

_Someone just died, yet she’s so calm…._

_The exit’s to the left…. and there’s the closet….. and…. a box? Filled with…. sharp objects?_

_How did all this stuff…. get in here?_

_Maybe…. I should search the nearby room…. how?_

_Irons? Why would anyone need to use three of them?_

_It’s almost like…. no, that can’t have happened…._

_I…._

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock tower on the main island”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_This is…. a clock tower? It looks like a monster!_

“Uupupupuu…. the door is at the base. Please hurry up. I want a single-file line, and no pushing.”

 

The door opened into a golden elevator, which began slowly lowering…. before opening into a red-and-black room…. and Hummy was hanging from the ceiling.

 

_It’s like hell…. our own personal elevator to hell…._

“Uupuppuuuuu…. please take your seats.”

 

We all found the chair with our names on it and sat down. Kanade was on my left, Ellen on my right…. and a photograph of Nagisa with an X on it was right across from me.

 

“Um…. why is this here?” I asked.

 

“Uupupupupuuuuu…… this is how we’ll memorialize your dead classmates! And may the trial of Miss Nagisa Misumi begin!”

 

* * *

 

“Should we start by going over what happened during the party?” Reika asked.

 

“Um…. the only things that really happened before we found Nagisa were Kanade moving all of the food in there and Monobear’s Adventures of Kira-Kira Chan shows?” Inori said confusedly. “Wouldn’t it be more important to go over the blackout?”

 

“Isn’t there no way for us to determine who was in there?” Mai asked. “None of us are capable of-”

 

“Actually, I am!” Urara exclaimed. “I told you this, Reika! The first person who screamed was Nozomi, then Nao asked about the ghosts, Love told Ellen to stop whacking her with her guitar, Kanade tried to reassure us, Hime was the second person who screamed, and you reassured her!”

 

“I’m not afraid of ghosts! Why would I say that!”

 

“Nao, I don’t think it matters what you said, just that…. you’re innocent? I think?” Miyuki asked.

 

“So Hime, Reika, Kanade, Love, Ellen, Nao, and Nozomi are all innocent?” Saki asked.

 

* * *

 

“..... Probably.” Reika answered. “I’m pretty sure…. hold on a second….”

 

“Hold on. Nagisa wasn’t even at the party! She just told us all to change into dresses for some reason-isn’t that a little odd?” Hibiki exclaimed.

 

“Now that you mention it…. she did seem oddly jumpy…. and kept examining all of us who were setting things up in the lodge!” Love said.

 

_But what happened? Something had to have, for she seemed fine when we were picking up stuff at the store…. irons…. the irons, maybe?_

“Um…. did any of you plug in a bunch of irons?” I asked. “Because I found a bunch of them in the room next to the closet, and they were all plugged in….”

 

“The blackout was deliberate?!” Komachi exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

_Someone…. forced the blackout? But why would…. and how does she…._

“How could you know that? Unless….” Kanade asked.

 

“Did anyone notice that the air conditioner timer was set to 11:00 PM-exactly when Nagisa died?” she responded. “It seemed like a coincidence at first…. but I think her killer plugged in all of those irons and set the timer…. so we wouldn’t see her.”

 

“That makes sense, but why was she even under the table in the first place?” Ellen asked. “Hibiki said that she wasn’t even in the room, yet-”

 

“That’s…. not important. Ah…. um….. Kanade?” Reika asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“.... Do you remember…. what happened?”

 

“I was in the kitchen for most of the party, but I do remember Monobear’s Kira-Kira Chan show with Hummy….. and I have to admit….”

 

_What does this have to do with anything?_

“The Adventures of Serial Killer Kira-Kira Chan?”

 

“What? So that’s the sequel to The Adventures of Magical Girl-”

 

_Wait…. Kanade…. of all people…. should be able to….. remember that!_

* * *

 

“Kanade…. were you actually in the room during the blackout?” Mai asked.

 

“Of course I was! Didn’t you hear me?!” she yelled.

 

“Just because we heard you doesn’t mean you were actually there…. and the kitchen is directly under the dining room, right Love?” Ellen asked.

 

“Um… yes? We found that out when Urara and I went to get donuts and the roof almost…. wait…. Kanade! Why did you-”

 

_Kanade Minamino…. why? She seemed so kind…. huh?_

“How did you find Nagisa’s box of weapons, then?”

 

* * *

 

“Nagisa’s… weapon box?” she asked. “Firstly, I didn’t kill her, and secondly, even if I did, why would she have a box of weapons?”

 

“I found a box lying in the closet that was filled with sharp objects. If you were to stab her, wouldn’t-”

 

“Actually, she wouldn’t have had to.” Inori said. “I’m not an expert in human wound analysis, but it definitely looks like she was stabbed with something quite long and thin…. kind of like one of those skewers at the buffet? Love, did she let Kanade bring in sharp utensils?”

 

_What’s going on?_

“Um…. yes, she did, Buki. I think she said that she wasn’t going to be illogical about her precautions…. it’s almost like…. she expected a murder?”

 

_Was that why…. she was so jumpy earlier?_

“Shouldn’t we get back to this case?” Nao asked. “We’ve already confirmed that Kanade probably set everything up to kill Nagisa, but why would she?”

 

“I…. was trying to save you from Nozomi!”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Nozomi?_

“JUST ADMIT YOU KILLED HER, YOU DON’T NEED TO LIE AND MAKE YOURSELF THE HERO!” Komachi yelled.

 

“I-I’m not lying! I…. this letter! She sent me a letter saying that she’d kill someone at the party! There was a knife taped under the table, and someone was reaching for it…. I thought I was going to save one of you! I HAVE THE LETTER HERE AS PROOF!”

 

She threw a sheet of paper at me.

 

_...tonight, someone will die at my hand._

_I’ve set up everything…._

_-Nozomi Yumehara._

* * *

 

_This sounds…. nothing like her!_

_It’s…. yet….. anything…. anyone could kill…._

_Nozomi Yumehara…. the person who found me…. she seemed so optimistic and happy…. the person…. who…. probably…. wrote…. this…. yet, why?_

_Who are you, really?_

 

“Ayumi…. please…. it’s real, I thought I was saving you from her!”

 

“I-Nozomi?”

 

“Could I see that letter?” Urara asked.

 

“I…. never wrote this letter! I WOULDN’T KILL ANY OF YOU! JUST ADMIT THAT YOU FAKED THIS, KANADE!”

 

“I couldn’t have faked it! I’ve spent most of today in the kitchen, apart from when I found this letter in my cabin! While you were cleaning, you could’ve set up the irons, knife and air conditioner timer!”

 

“What knife? WHERE WOULD I GET A KNIFE FROM? NAGISA WAS KILLED BY-”

 

“STOP~NYA!” Hummy exclaimed. “THIS ISN’T HOW-”

 

“Upupupupupuu…. for once I agree with you…. please shut up. Besides, Miss Kanade Minamino has already confessed to killing Miss Nagisa Misumi, there’s no need for any further discussion. And now, time for the punishment! I have a special execution prepared for our Super High-School Level Chef!”

 

“I-please! Believe me! I was trying to save you guys! I’m sorry!”

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Kanade Minamino: Hibicake and Kanabake._

_Kanade stands in front of a plate of cupcakes. Hibiki and Hummy pop out from under the table, grab the plate, and begin running out the door. She begins to follow them, only for both of them to merge into Monobear and trap her in a pie dish. He starts launching bombs disguised as fruit at her. Once she is surrounded by bombs, they all go off, killing her, but Monobear is still intact._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank mahou-shoujo-rosalicia on tumblr for helping me with this execution.


	7. Chapter 7

_We’ve… won._

_We’ve… killed Kanade._

_Even if we win, we’ve still lost…. in a way._

“Uuppupuuuu…. Miss Yumehara, I’m so disappointed in you. I thought you were willing to play this game and take her fall, but you don’t suffer from frontotemporal dementia, aren’t a serial killer who’s killed everyone you’ve loved, nor hate yourself and wish to die. I even signed those letters with your name…..”

 

“....And you sent one to Nagisa, right?” Reika asked.

 

_So that’s why…. she made us change and her box of weapons…. she wanted to protect us…._

“Correct! Miss Aoki, you certainly are smarter than I expected. Then again-”

 

“Could you untie me~nya?” Hummy asked, cutting him off.

 

“Uuppuu… fine. It’s only been the first full day of this field trip, and I was able to force a murder! And they both died in vain…. if only Miss Yumehara was less sane, it would’ve all gone along to plan….”

 

And on that note, the doors opened, and we filed into the elevator like a row of automatons.

 

* * *

 

_Nagisa Misumi…. Kanade Minamino…. they just wanted to protect us, yet…. they died…. their deaths were pointless…. it was all for the sake of his cruel game…._

_Nozomi Yumehara…. he framed her…. yet…. is she his mole? She seemed so kind, yet…. is she secretly trying to kill us?_

_It’s been 24 hours, and my life has turned upside-down…. Jabberwock Island…. Hummy…. Monobear…. games of mutual killing…. and I still can’t remember anything about my talent….._

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Upupuppuuuu…. good morning. Your-”

 

“HELP~NYA! NOZOMI’S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MONOBEAR~NYA! SHE’S ON THE SECOND ISLAND~NYA! THE BRIDGE IS BY THE LODGE~NYA!”

 

_Nozomi’s…. he’s kidnapped her?!_

I dashed out of my cabin in my pajamas and slippers, only to crash into Urara, Komachi, and Saki.

 

“You’re also-” Urara began, before I quickly nodded. The four of us sprinted across the bridge, only to be greeted by a massive beach, several houses, three restaurants, and a library.

 

“Split up!” Saki yelled. “She could be anywhere!”

 

“Urara, you take the library. I’ll take the restaurants, and Saki and Ayumi, go check the houses!” Komachi directed.

 

Saki and I sprinted towards the row of houses.

 

“Shouldn’t we split up?” I asked. “There’s at least eight of them….”

 

“Got it. I’ll start from the other end, and we’ll work our way into the center!” she yelled.

 

I dashed into the nearest house. The entire first floor was empty, but there was a set of stairs, for all I knew….

 

I ran down the stairs three at a time, which opened into a dark basement, and there was a lightswitch right next to me….

 

I turned the light on…. unmasking Nozomi, who was tied to the wall with…. something.

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay?!” I asked.

 

Her lips were moving, but I couldn’t hear anything, and she kept pointing at…. her…. neck….

 

_Oh my god…. he’s trying to kill her!_

I rushed over to her and began untying her gag.

 

“I…. ah…. I…. I….. hahahaa…… ahaha….anyone…. my….. how….”

 

_I…. probably should tell Saki! Yet…. that’s probably the best choice._

“Don’t worry! You’re going to be fine!” I yelled, before running up the stairs. “I’m going to go tell everyone that you’re here!”

 

“what…. happened….. I….”

 

* * *

 

I sprinted out the door at the speed of light and almost collided with Saki.

 

“Nozomi’s in the house on the far left! She’s in the basement! I’m going to go tell the others!”

 

“Shouldn’t you…. nevermind! I’ll go help her!” she screamed.

 

Urara and Komachi were in one of the restaurants, and they also headed to the house at the speed of light.

 

Fighting my growing exhaustion, I ran across the bridge, only to nearly collide with Reika.

 

“.... Ayumi, why are you here?” she asked. “We’re all searching for Nozomi, have you-”

 

“Yes! She’s…. in…. the furthest…. house…. from the…. she’s…. she’s…. she’s….”

 

“Ayumi?”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Love, can you get me more bandages?”

 

_I’m…. where…. I’m…. fine…. right?_

I was…. somewhere. My vision was blurring, and I seemed to be lying down….

 

“I’m…. where…. is….”

 

“After you told us where Nozomi was, you collapsed.” someone said. “Nao ended up carrying you all the way here, and we found her.”

 

“She’s…. fine, right?” I asked.

 

My vision had cleared up. Nao and Miyuki were standing over me, and Inori was bandaging someone-Nozomi’s-hand. There was a trash can near me, and it was filled with…. wire?

 

_He was…. trying to kill her! There’s no way around it! But…. why?_

“Uupupupuuuu…. ah, Miss Yumehara. If only you believed that you didn’t deserve to be here and that your life was pointless. Then I wouldn’t have had to kidnap you…. for they’d be doing that job for me! Isn’t that right, Miss Hoshizora?”

 

“Why…. are you so interested in turning us against Nozomi?!” Miyuki yelled. “First the notes, and now saying that we should’ve kidnapped her?! You could’ve killed her!”

 

“Uupupu…. I only intend to maim or seriously injure. And besides, it’s not against the rules, right?

 

* * *

 

“Just because it’s not against the rules, doesn’t mean I’ll let you harm my students~nya!” Hummy yelled.

 

“Haven’t you already harmed them? By stealing a year of their memories….. and while we’re on the subject of memories, how about a nice videogame? Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery, anyone?”

 

_Precure…. Syndrome Murder Mystery?_

_I’ve heard of Precure, and used to watch it when I was little (Blossom and Echo were my favorites), but a murder mystery? When did they…._

 

“Uuppuupu…. I guess I should wait until Miss Sakagami and Miss Yumehara recover. After all, we need to give everyone a free chance at winning a set of beautifully despair-inducing photographs!”

 

And on that note, he jumped out the window and left.

 

* * *

 

“I’m back with lunch!” Love exclaimed, placing a paper bag on the nearest table. “The bandages are in the bag with the donuts!”

 

“Thanks, Love” Inori said, pulling out a salad. “I’m going to be spending most of today with Nozomi, both you and Ayumi can leave now if you want….”

 

“No, it’s fine. Besides, you’d just stay by your patient’s side the entire time and miss dinner, and we wouldn’t want that to happen to Buki, right Ayumi?”

 

“It’d probably be best….”

 

“Okay then! You really should have a donut! I brought a bunch here, there’s also more salads…. and Nozomi, do you want anything?”

 

“She’s still in shock.” Inori responded. “I don’t think she’ll be able to have anything…. and you’re trying to eat more healthily?”

 

_They seem really close…. I probably shouldn’t disturb them._

“Um…. I could leave now, if you don’t mind.”

 

Love instantly handed me the bag of donuts and salads and began performing…. something, which resulted in her almost breaking the nearest window and knocking over the trashcan.

 

* * *

 

“Nozomi? Are you better yet?” Urara asked, knocking on the door. “Komachi and I are here to visit you!”

 

“She’s…. still in shock, but I guess you might help her recover?” Inori responded. “Ayumi, could you get the door?”

 

I opened the door and was about to grab the bag of donuts when someone pulled me out of the room.

 

“AH!!” I exclaimed, almost tripping over an easel.

 

“Um…. Ayumi, you wouldn’t mind if I drew you, right?” Mai asked.

 

“Sure…. how do you want me to pose?”

 

“Do whatever you want. I normally draw Saki for this type of stuff, and Kanade told me that she wanted me to draw her yesterday…. anyways, just do anything you want, as long as it isn’t too weird or obscene.”

 

I spent the next few hours displaying my stunning lack of modeling skills to Mai. Oddly enough, when I mustered up the courage to ask her if I could see them, I actually looked semi-decent.

 

_Well, she is the SHSL Artist…. and there’s also the fact that this beach is really pretty, maybe that’s why they came out like that?_

“Can I have one?”

 

“Sure, take as many of them as you like. There’s also tape in the store, if you want to hang them.”

 

I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging up all of Mai’s drawings of me, plus a few random ones of the beach, Saki, and some other people I didn’t know.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppuuu…. good morning. Please report to the clock tower as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

 

_Why is there…. oh, right._

“Welcome to the Monobear Arcade! Unfortunately, the only game we currently have available is Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery. However, the first person to play will win a beautiful file of lost memories and despair….”

 

“Precure?! I love that….. stop looking at me!” Hime randomly burst out. “It’s really popular where I come from! Over 90%-”

 

“Um…. aren’t you a bit old to be watching that?” Reika asked.

 

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT I WANT TO BE MOONLIGHT. OR SWORD. I’M-ah….. ahahahaaa…. ahahhahahahaaaaa….” she answered, before running away from us.

 

“HIME!” Nozomi screamed, and she began to chase her, and accidentally dragged me with her.

 

* * *

 

_Why do people keep dragging me places?_

“Wait! Hime!” Nozomi screamed, finally catching up to her. “We’re all friends here, we’re not going to judge you about this!”

 

“....public opinion of princess drops 83%..... worst princess in the kingdom’s history?..... princess rumored to have mental illness…. she’s not her parents’ daughter, she was the result of an affair…. 19% of population supports foiled assassination attempt….”

 

_The eyes of an entire country…. are on her._

 

_Is that why…. she’s so shy around us? One misstep, and then the press goes nuts…._

“Why does it matter what the tabloids think? I don’t care about any of them, especially the last three! You’re still a person, even if they’re true!” Nozomi yelled.

 

“Hime, I’m sorry.”

 

_Reika? When did she get here?_

“You…. don’t…. have…. to…. I…. I…. I…. I….. I…..”

 

“Um…. Reika, could you leave right now?” Nozomi asked. “I think you’re making her more nervous.”

 

“....got it. Besides, I was going to get Ayumi.” she responded, taking my hand and leading me back to…. Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery.

 

* * *

 

“Should we play this?” I asked.

 

“It’s probably only here to motivate us into murder, but Nao and Miyuki tried it earlier…. and it makes no sense, so we’re probably safe.” she responded.

 

I pressed a red button with the words “START GAME” on it.

 

* * *

 

_Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is intentional._

* * *

 

 

_THE SECOND DAY._

**_White:_ **

****

_Damn it, I’m late for the meeting. Why do my classes have to end 15 minutes later than theirs? Not that I mind, but…._

_*enters room*_

**_Black:_ **

****

_White, you’re finally here!_

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_What took you so long?!_

**_Egret:_ **

****

_She’s in the year above us, Bloom. Their classes end later than ours._

**_Pine:_ **

****

_So we’re all here?_

**_White:_ **

****

_We’re here to talk about what happened yesterday, right?_

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_Of course we are! It’s even in the paper!_

_*throws newspaper at table*_

**_Newspaper:_ **

****

_Yesterday, a custodian discovered the body of a girl in the music room of XX Academy._

_The girl was killed by being hit in the head with a blunt object, and was dead when discovered._

_Her killer is believed to have broken into the school and escaped out the window._

**_Pine:_ **

****

_It’s got to be that pedophile…. he must’ve tried to assault her…. and then he took my swimsuit when she…. I…._

**_Egret:_ **

****

_Pine, are you alright?_

**_Pine:_ **

****

_Yeah…._

**_White:_ **

****

_Wait. This is the same person we found yesterday, right? Bloom’s sister? Shouldn’t we tell the police that we found her first?_

**_Black:_ **

****

_I don’t think involving ourselves in a murder investigation would go over well._

**_Pine:_ **

****

_Besides, there’s nothing we could tell them that they don’t already know, right?_

**_White:_ **

****

_I guess…._

_*Peach walks into room*_

**_Peach:_ **

****

_Pine! There you are! Why are you…. oh!_

_*Pine and Peach exit the room*_

* * *

 

_THE FOURTH DAY._

**_Bloom:_ **

_I can’t believe it! She killed my sister!_

_Why?! Why?! Why!?_

_Why did you kill her? She never did anything to you! She wouldn’t-_

**_???:_ **

****

_Join me…._

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_Huh? What’s that?_

**_???:_ **

_Join me…. and you’ll find the answer._

_You’ll be able to avenge her killer…. bring justice to this world…. if you join me._

_*Bloom opens door and enters room*_

 

* * *

 

_YOU LOST._

_DULL START._

_TRY AGAIN._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_This game…. makes no sense! What does this have to do with anything? What happened to days 1 and 3?_

_Well, no one’s going to die because of it…._

“....Ayumi, should we get lunch right now?” Reika asked. “I’m pretty sure there’s food in one of those cafes by the beach.”

 

“Sure….”

 

And the two of us set off across the bridge and headed into the nearest cafe, which, quite surprisingly, had a buffet set up inside.

 

* * *

 

“So this where the food is?” Komachi asked us as she walked into the cafe. “I’m going to tell Nozomi…. by the way, do either of you want to visit the beach? Most of us….”

 

“We’re fine.” Reika answered. “Do you want to join us?”

 

Komachi was grabbing a plate when Nao shoved the door open.

 

“Would you like to join us? Reika asked. “There’s food here.”

 

“Hummy must’ve told you that she set the buffet up in here.” she responded, grabbing the largest plate she could find. “There’s going to be a lot more people in here.”

 

As if on cue, the door opened again, this time to Saki.

 

“The towels are in here too, right?” she asked. “I’ve been going for a swim….”

 

“I think you should-” Nao began, but she was cut off by the door slamming against the nearest wall.

 

“I…. I….. I….. the…. building…. over there….. I….” Love began.

 

_What’s going on? She isn’t-_

“Ayumi, should we go see what’s going on?” Reika asked, pulling me out the door. We headed over, opened the door….

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

_Someone’s dead…. I can’t see who…. but the video game must’ve caused this….. so it did make sense to someone…._

“Uupupuppuuu…. so someone did solve Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery! And it ended with the death of Miss Yamabuki! You’re doing this so much quicker than I expected!”

 

Komachi and Mai were reading a black file labeled “Monobear File 2”

 

_Victim’s Name: Inori Yamabuki._

_Time of Death: 12:00 PM_

_Cause of Death: Blunt Force Trauma_

_Location: Beach House._

_Inori?!_

_She seems like the type of person who wouldn’t hurt a fly! She’s the one who took care of Nozomi and me…. her talent deals with saving animals….. Love even said she wouldn’t leave a patient!_

 

_Why would anyone want to kill her?!_

* * *

 

“..... down, up, left, left?” Reika asked.

 

_Huh? What’s going on? She was so logical during the last trial…._

“That’s what it means….”

 

“Reika, what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“....that’s what DULL START means, someone must’ve gotten that before…. press down up left left….”

_I guess I’ll try that…._

 

* * *

 

_THE FIRST DAY._

**_White:_ **

****

_Sorry, I’m late, guys! My classes end later than yours….._

**_Black:_ **

****

_It’s okay…. you know, it’s kind of strange how we’re the same age, yet you’re in the grade above us._

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_Heh…. so you’re kind of like our mentor even though you’re the same age as us…. or maybe our cool older sister who’s the same age?_

**_Egret:_ **

****

_Bloom, your sister’s visiting us, right?_

**_Bloom:_ **

_She should be here any minute-_

_*crash*_

**_Black:_ **

_What was that?_

**_White:_ **

****

_It sounds like it’s coming from the second floor!_

**_Egret:_ **

****

_Bloom, your sister’s there, right?_

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_I hope she’s okay! Let’s go!_

_*White, Black, Bloom, and Egret head up the stairs*_

**_Egret:_ **

****

_Pine! Are you okay?_

**_White:_ **

****

_She’s in your class, right?_

**_Pine:_ **

****

_Yes, I’m in their class…. I was up here looking for my swimsuit, when I heard a crash coming from the music room…._

**_Black:_ **

****

_There’s someone in here, right? Let’s go inside!_

**_Pine:_ **

****

_It’s locked…. the key’s probably downstairs…._

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_I’ll get it!_

_*runs downstairs, grabs key, and runs back up them*_

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_I’ve got it! Come on, let’s go!_

_*Bloom unlocks door and everyone heads into the room*_

**_Egret:_ **

****

_There’s someone by the window…. are you okay?_

**_White:_ **

****

_I think she’s dead…._

**_Black:_ **

****

_Hold on…. she looks too young to be a student here…. hey Bloom, is this-_

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_MINORI!!!!!!!!_

**_Egret:_ **

****

_Yes, that’s her sister, Black._

**_Pine:_ **

****

_So the culprit escaped through the window?_

**_White:_ **

****

_Yes, that probably happened…. we either heard that or the aquarium breaking._

**_Pine:_ **

****

_It’s probably that pedophile…. you know, the one that’s been in the news lately. He probably assaulted her, and killed her once she refused to-_

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_Someone…. assaulted and murdered my sister? I’M GOING TO KILL THEM!_

**_Egret:_ **

****

_Bloom, calm down…._

**_White:_ **

****

_Shouldn’t we involve the police in this?_

**_Pine:_ **

****

_We’re just witnesses…. wouldn’t we become the prime suspects, as we found the body?_

**_Black:_ **

****

_Let’s meet tomorrow and discuss this, okay White?_

**_White:_ **

****

_…..fine._

* * *

 

_THE THIRD DAY._

**_Peach:_ **

****

_Pine…. you did it, didn’t you?_

**_Pine:_ **

****

_I….._

**_Peach:_ **

****

_Why did you do it?! I thought you weren’t going to give in to her?!_

**_Pine:_ **

****

_She…. it was an ultimatum! I was forced into a kill or be killed scenario…. Peach, forgive me, for being so weak…._

**_Peach:_ **

****

_I understand…. besides, I cleaned up that vase you broke. It’s okay, Pine._

**_Pine:_ **

****

_Peach, I’m sorry…. I’m such a horrible person._

_*Peach and Pine leave*_

**_Bloom:_ **

****

_Pine…._

_YOU KILLED MY SISTER?!_

* * *

 

_CREDITS._

_**White:** Yukishiro_

_**Black:** Misumi_

_**Bloom:** Hyuuga_

_**Egret:** Mishou_

_**Pine:** Yamabuki_

_**Peach:** Momozono_

_YOU WIN!_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Yukishiro…. Misumi…. Hyuuga…. everyone in this game…. huh?_

_Yamabuki…. isn’t that Inori’s last name? Does everyone in this game have a real-world counterpart?_

“So this is real…. Inori, Love, Mai, Saki, and Nagisa are all in this….” Reika said.

 

“You remember everyone’s last names? That’s really cool….. but who’s Yukishiro?”

 

“Honoka Yukishiro…. Nagisa mentioned on the first day that she came to Hope’s Peak with her…. and she’s in the year above us…..” Reika began.

 

“Uupupuppuu…. congratulations! You’ve won the bonus photos!” Monobear said, throwing a folder at us.

 

_Photos?_

_There’s only one in this folder, though, and it’s just a photo of everyone…. except me and Reika?_

_One of us probably took this photo, but what about the other one?_

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock tower on the main island”

 

* * *

 

“Uupuppuu…. this is a double trial! Not only will you have to solve the case of Miss Yamabuki’s death, you’ll also need to figure out who killed Minori in Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery!”

 

* * *

 

“How are we supposed to figure that out?” Nao yelled. “Miyuki and I tried to play it, and all we got was this story that makes no sense! And we only got days 2 and 4, who the hell is Minori, and-”

 

“You know how there was a code at the end?” Mai asked. “DULL START?”

 

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?” Miyuki asked.

 

“It’s a cheat code. If you press down up left left start…. you’ll get the other two days.” she answered.

 

“.....you played Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery?” Reika asked.

 

“No, Saki played it, and then asked me what DULL START meant….” Mai responded. “I don’t know what happened on those days, though….

 

“Anyways, after seeing those days, it’s really obvious who did it.” Reika added.

 

“You mean that pedophille?” Hibiki asked.

 

“No…. it was Pine.” I said.

 

* * *

 

“She confessed on the third day to Peach that she did it….” I said.

 

“She admitted to doing it?!” Nozomi yelled. “If that’s the case, why do we need to go through this!”

 

“Uupupupupuu…. you also need to find out how they did it!”

 

“Okay then…..” Komachi began. “So Pine shoved the aquarium onto Minori and killed her?”

 

“So she was hit on the head with gravel?” Urara asked.

 

“Actually, she was. She filled her swimsuit with some from the aquarium and hit her before breaking the window and the aquarium to fake the killer’s escape.” Reika said.

 

“Really?” she said. “I was just throwing stuff out there….”

 

“If that’s the case…. what was the crash that they heard?” Ellen asked.

 

* * *

 

“That was a vase. Peach mentioned it on the third day….” I said. “And she…. locked the door behind her?”

 

“Wait. What does this case have to do with Buki!” Love yelled.

 

“....we got a set of credits after the game….” Reika said.

 

“And Pine is….. Inori.” I said.

 

_I’m sorry, Love…. you probably don’t want to hear this…._

“But….. he’s lying! He’s got to be!” Love exclaimed.

 

“I’m sorry…. but Saki gave me the file of photos…. and here’s one of you and Inori, Love.” Mai said.”

 

“Inori’s the only one of us in there, right?” Komachi asked.

 

“No…. Love, you’re Peach. Saki’s Bloom, Mai’s Egret, and…. Nagisa’s Black, and her friend Honoka’s White.” I said.

 

“So she has a motive?” Komachi asked.

 

“....who? I wanted to investigate, but I thought Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery was more important.” Reika asked.

 

“Who do you think it is?” she responded. “From what you told us, this game was seemingly set up to target two of us. Bloom’s sister was killed by Pine, so she has the strongest motive. Love, you found the body, right?”

 

“Yeah….. but Buki sent a note telling me to meet her there!”

 

“Did she really write that?” Mai asked. “When Komachi and I read that note, it looked like….. no…. she wouldn’t, right?”

 

_Huh? What’s going on?_

* * *

 

“....you’re talking about Saki?” Reika asked.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Komachi asked. “Her sister was killed, she finished the game first, Inori’s head was hit with a baseball bat, Saki’s the SHSL Baseball Player, and Mai’s refusing to admit that her best friend could’ve committed murder.”

 

_Revenge…. that’s why he planted Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery there._

_She wanted to avenge her sister…. at any cost…. even murder…._

“Uuppupuuuu…. correct! Let’s get this over with as soon as possible! Miss Saki Hyuuga killed Miss Inori Yamabuki! She did it for revenge! Miss Mishou should develop a mental breakdown soon! Miss Shirayuki’s real name is Himelda Window Cure Queen of The Blue Sky!”

 

_He’s not letting her speak…. and what does the last one have to do with anything?_

 

“Shouldn’t…. shouldn’t we…. actually-” Hime began.

 

“You don’t need to solve the case! You just need to find out who did it! Uuppupuu…. if only I could give an impassioned monologue on tools and swords and shields and human weapons…. if only you were a year older, Miss Shirayuki.”

 

_What’s gotten into him?_

 

“Does the defendant have anything to say before their execution?”

 

“….I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Saki Hyuuga: Life as a Zero-Sum Game._

_Minori and Mai are trapped in a tower in a baseball field. Saki runs towards then and saves them, only for the pair of them to pull guns out of thin air and chain her to the fence behind home plate. The pair of them start shooting baseballs of out their guns, bludgeoning her to death._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this trial was incredibly rushed. Sorry....


	12. Chapter 12

_This really happened….. yet, why don’t I remember any of it?_

_….join me….. she forced me into it…. kill or be killed…. bring justice to the world…. who was that voice? Why would anyone pressure Inori into killing someone?_

 

_Why is Monobear so desperate to have us kill each other?_

__  
  


* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppupuuuu…. good morning. It’s only been four days, and an equal number of you are dead! But it’s not my fault! Hummy and the Future Foundation should be blamed for this! They stole your memories! They’ve destroyed the world! One of you is their pawn! They’re going to kill you all!”

 

_The Future Foundation…. who are they? Monobear claims that they should be blamed…. yet I probably shouldn’t trust him…. Hummy seems nice…. yet….._

_Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery…._

__  
  


* * *

 

“There’s another bridge open…. should we explore there?” Reika asked, looking out the window.

 

“Why not? We might as well, since we’re still stuck here….” Love said.

 

_Love…. is she alright?_

__  
  


The rest of breakfast continued in total silence, and the twelve of us and Hummy made our way across the bridge, and were greeted by a theater with the words “The Titty Typhoon” in huge letters on its sign.

 

_The…. Titty Typhoon? Who names their theater that?!_

 

“....should we try exploring the rest of this island?” Reika asked.

 

“We probably should….” Mai said.

 

“Whomever put this up really has an interesting sense of humor….” Ellen said, lifting up Hummy.

 

“What’s wrong with the sign?” Nozomi asked. “It sounds fun!”

 

“Ah, Nozomi….” Urara began. “Do you know what ‘Titty Typhoon’ means?”

 

“No….” she said confusedly. Urara whispered something to her.

 

“Why does it matter what language the sign is in? Beside, this would make a nice place for you, Ellen, and Love to redo that show you were planning on performing the first day…..”

 

_Nozomi…._

“The sign itself isn’t a problem, it’s the meaning….. oh, nevermind.” Ellen began, handing Hibiki Hummy. “I guess another show would be a nice way to cheer us up after the last few days…. Love, you agree, right?”

 

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care.”

 

* * *

 

_Love…. the same person who randomly started dancing yesterday…. who seemed so energetic…._

 

_This is what he’s done to us! We’re all slowly falling into despair!_

 

_Despair….. despair….. despairdespairdespairdespairdespair…._

“Ayumi, do you want me to draw you again?” Mai asked.

 

“I guess…. you’re fine, right?”

 

_Miss Mishou will experience a mental breakdown soon….. and she had to watch herself kill Saki…. her closest…._

“Art helps me relax. Besides, I drew you two days ago and you’re really pretty.”

 

_Thank you?_

Mai pulled out her notepad and began drawing me, and I spent the rest of the day before the performance attempting to model.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been waiting here all day?!” Urara exclaimed.

 

“Ayumi’s been doing some modeling for me. I could draw you too, if you want.” Mai said, putting away her pencils. “Should we come in?”

 

“The show’s about to start, and the more, the merrier!” she exclaimed, gesturing us into the theater.

 

_Wow…. there are lights everywhere, and it’s surprisingly pretty….._

“Ayumi!” Nozomi exclaimed, pulling Mai and me into the front row of chairs. “I can’t wait for the show to-”

 

“HELP~NYA! NAO’S TRYING TO KILL MONOBEAR~NYA!”

 

* * *

 

“Hummy?” Ellen asked in confusion. “Where were you?”

 

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER~NYA! NAO’S GOING TO KILL MONOBEAR~NYA!”

 

_Nao’s….. going to….. is it even possible to kill him?! She could-_

Everyone burst out the door and began running after Hummy, who led us across another bridge and onto a beach…. and we were greeted by Monobear standing on top of Nao.

 

“Uupuppupuuuu…. Miss Midorikawa. Did you really think that you could defeat me? Although you put up quite a good fight for someone whose talent is completely unathletic…. in fact, you remind me of-”

 

“I’m going to defeat you!” she exclaimed, picking herself off the ground. “I don’t care how long I’ll have to spend trying, but I will-”

 

“Uuppupupuu…. Miss Midorikawa, I can’t believe you forgot…. but another reason to blame the Future Foundation, correct?”

 

_What’s he talking about? What’s going to happen to her?_

 

“3…. 2….”

 

“Nao!”

 

BOOM!

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Uuppupupuu….. five deaths and five days! How beautiful!”

 

_Nao’s…. fine….. yet why is he doing that?_

“What just…. Miyuki? MIYUKI?!” she screamed.

 

_She must’ve jumped in front of her…. and sacrificed herself._

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will-”

 

“I….” Miyuki began.

 

“We could probably save her~nya! Get her to the-”

 

“Uupupupuu…. ambulance time!” Monobear exclaimed, somehow summoning an ambulance out of nowhere. “I’ll sort her out! She’s going to be perfectly fine!”

 

“You’re just going to try to kill her!” Nao exclaimed. “And how the hell was I supposed to know that you had a bomb in your stomach!”

 

“Miss Midorikawa, I will get her out of this alive! You can trust me! Besides, you should go blame Hummy! She took your memories! And you should be in bed right now!”

 

_It’s like every day on this island is part of a conspiracy to make us suffer….._

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppupuuu…. good morning. Today, The Wizard of Monobear will be playing at The Titty Typhoon. You can win a free totebag!”

 

_The…. what?_

_It’s probably just another one of his motives, but….._

* * *

 

“Uuppupuuuu….. ah, welcome to a beautiful day on Jabberwock Island.”

 

I’d headed to breakfast, and was greeted by Monobear standing on top of the table…. and brandishing a knife at Hummy.

 

“Where’s Miyuki?!” Nao exclaimed, pounding her hand on the table. “You’re here-so you killed her last night! Why-”

 

“Miss Hoshizora is perfectly fine. You, on the other hand….”

 

He’d grabbed a gun…. and was pointing it straight at her.

 

_He’s going to kill her!_

 

“Where did you get the gun~nya?” Hummy asked.

 

“Does it matter where I buy my weaponry? And that was just to set the mood. My real target, on the other hand….”

 

CRASH!

 

* * *

 

The bullet had hit a beaker, and glass was flying everywhere. Nao, Hibiki, and Hime had collapsed over the table and glass seemed to have fallen into Nozomi’s eye….

 

“....what did you just do?” Reika asked.

 

“Uuppupuu…. I just released a vial of Despair Fever! It’s already claimed three victims…. and Miss Yumehara too! How lucky…. but it’s too bad you can’t make quips about how you’re a perpetual slave to luckiness and chance….”

 

_Why is he so interested in breaking Nozomi? Who does he want her to be?_

“There’s a hospital on the third island, we should probably take them there.” Komachi said. “Mai, do you want to help me in taking care of them?”

 

“Sure…. it’s just that neither one of us have any medical experience, if only Inori was still here…. and we can’t carry all four of-”

 

POP!

 

“I’m still capable of teleporting you~nya!”

 

* * *

 

“Is there any way you can teleport us off this island?” Love asked.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can only-” she began, before Love cut her off.

 

“Hmph. So you’re just as bad as Monobear for keeping us all in this hell. For all we know, he could be right about what you’ve done to us.”

 

_Love…. it’s almost like she’s gone insane with despair…._

_just like…._

_just like…._

“....maybe some dance might help?” Reika asked. “People tend to feel better after burning off some steam in an area of their strength.” She and Hummy pulled Love out the door.

 

“Ah…. would any of you like to help us?” Komachi asked.

 

“Of course! Ten hands are better than four, right?” Urara exclaimed. “And so are five heads! If we all work together, I’m sure we’ll be able to help everyone!”

 

_She’s so optimistic and hopeful…. it’s almost contagious._

* * *

 

Unfortunately, five heads with no nursing experience did not prove to be successful in waking anyone up or finding Miyuki. However, Komachi and Mai were able to make minor progress in sorting out Nozomi’s eye.

 

Reika and Love came back with lunch.

 

“Everything’s…. fine, right?” I asked.

 

“....we almost broke a window, but she’s happier when she dances.” Reika said, handing me a salad. “Strangely enough, these were the only things she grabbed….”

 

_Either she really likes salads…. or it has to do with…._

“I guess we could help you? I know nothing about medicine, and I’m not sure about Love, but I guess we could help too?”

 

_Well, Love was helping Inori earlier…._

* * *

 

“Uupupupuu…. you’ve been here all day? How….. oh by the way, Despair Fever is extremely contagious! Any one of you could be suffering from it and not realize it!”

 

_I’m fine…. hopefully….._

“This hospital’s maximum capacity of nurses is 2! Only Miss Akimoto and Miss Mishou are allowed to stay here! The rest of you-”

 

“....couldn’t we just temporarily move into the hotel next door?” Reika asked. “Komachi and Mai will stay here, and the rest of us would be able to contact them more easily.”

 

Monobear agreed, and Reika, Love, Ellen, Urara, and I headed over to the hotel.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uuppupupuuu…. good morning. The Wizard of Monobear is still playing at The Titty Typhoon. Get two totebags for the prince of one! Also, will the owner of a blue and purple guitar please report there as soon as possible? And guns are 50% off!”

 

_I guess those announcements are island-wide…._

“Ayumi, do you want to come with me?” Urara asked. “I’m going to-”

 

BEEP!

 

“Um…. hello? Can you hear us?”

 

_Komachi? How are they…. oh._

Reika, Love, and Ellen were sitting around…. something that looked like a camera.

 

“Yes?” I asked.

 

“So those two-way cameras I found in the basement work?” Mai asked. “Good…. Nao and Hime are awake, but they’re acting weirdly….”

 

“Urara and I will be over in a few minutes to help!” I exclaimed, and the two of us set off for the hospital.

 

* * *

 

“HELLO! MY NAME IS HIMELDA WINDOW CURE QUEEN OF THE BLUE SKY! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!”

 

_Hime…. what’s gotten into her?_

“Thank god you’re here!” Komachi exclaimed. “It’s like this fever reverses your personality….. and Mai and I are fine, don’t worry about us…. Hime, on the other hand….”

 

“Himelda, everything’s going to be alright. I’m here for you.” said…. Hime.

 

_What’s going on?_

“Ah…. how are everyone else?” Urara asked.

 

“Nao’s…. also acting weirdly, but she’s probably not going to do anything reckless, Hibiki still hasn’t woken up, and Nozomi’s fine, she should be-”

 

“I’m back! Don’t worry, my vision is perfectly fine!”

 

* * *

 

Nozomi was standing in the doorway wearing an eyepatch.

 

“Um…. you two probably should stay here with her, just in case….” Komachi said, before leaving us with Nozomi.

 

“Aren’t you glad that the contents of this bag don’t include salads?” she exclaimed. “Fried eggs…. they’re really amazing!”

 

“I like them with ketchup…. did you bring any?” Urara asked.

 

“Probably…. ah…. wouldn’t a bed of fried eggs be amazing?”

 

“Nozomi…. you’re fine, right? Do you have any toast?” I asked.

 

“Toast would make an amazing headboard, wouldn’t it! This hospital needs optimism!”

 

* * *

 

“Just think…. of all of the innocent chicks that…. died thanks to your fried eggs….” someone said.

 

_Nao?!_

“I’M NOT INNOCENT! I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME!” Hime yelled.

 

“You’re a serial killer…. I hope you win the lottery and get hit by a bus…..” Nao said.

 

“Huh? What did I do wrong?” Nozomi asked. “I just wanted some eggs!”

 

“Himelda, please get out from under the bed, the parade starts in five minutes.”  

 

BEEP!

 

“Urara, can you please pick up my guitar?” Ellen asked over the camera. “Monobear’s not letting me into The Titty Typhoon.”

 

“Sure!” she exclaimed. “It’s just that-”

 

“.....such a dirty girl…. to say such vulgar things…..”

 

“Nao and Hime are both acting weirdly, Komachi and Mai are helping them, but you can still hear them….” Urara said.

 

“They really should soundproof the hospital….” I said.

 

“Should I come over?” she asked. “Reika and Love are at another dance session….. oh, and how’s Hibiki?”

 

“She-”

 

“Himelda, I’ll protect you. Besides, that’s how they found me….. well, actually, they found me a few years ago, with the mili-”

 

“I hope you die…. you’re just another brainwashed serial killer…..”

 

_Oh, nevermind…._

* * *

 

“Hibiki’s fine, right?” Ellen asked as she and Hummy walked into the hospital.

 

“Um…. she hasn’t woken up yet?” I said. “I was going to tell you, but Nao and Hime got into another argument….”

 

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE! I DON’T KNOW YOU, YOU’RE JUST ANOTHER SYMBOL OF MY-”

 

Komachi and Mai made their way down the stairs.

 

“You wouldn’t mind if we left for a little bit?” Mai asked. “We’re going to pick up lunch….”

 

Unfortunately, they didn’t return for several hours for some reason, leaving the four of us with them.

 

“Sorry we’re late!” Komachi exclaimed three hours later. “Monobear ended up dragging us into watching the Wizard of Monobear…. which was a total waste of time.”


	15. Chapter 15

BEEP!

 

_Huh? Why would they need to call us, it’s really early…._

_The camera…. there’s someone with a bag on their head in a hospital gown…. hanging themselves?!_

_No wonder they’re calling us!_

“....what was that?” Reika asked.

 

“Someone just hung themselves!” I exclaimed, pulling her out the door and nearly crashing into Mai and Nozomi.

 

“Have you seen Hibiki anywhere?!” Mai asked. “She’s missing!”

 

_Hibiki…. was she the person on the video? Did she move the camera to the-_

“She’s probably in the theater!” I exclaimed. “We got a video of her hanging herself!”

 

The four of us dashed to the theater, opened the door….

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

Hibiki’s body was hanging from a rope tied to the ceiling.

 

_Did she kill herself out of insanity? I barely knew her, but we could’ve been close…._

“We should tell the others!” Nozomi exclaimed. “They’ve got to be wondering where she is!”

 

I ran out the door and into the hotel.

 

“Ayumi?” Ellen asked. “Where-”

 

“Than doesn’t matter! Hibiki’s dead!”

 

“She’s-where is she?! Love, we need to hurry!”

 

Ellen dragged Love out the door, and we rushed into the theatre….

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

The curtains were pulled back…. and Komachi’s body was lying onstage, cut into several pieces.

 

_Who…. would inflict such a painful death on her! They’re got to be…._

“Oh, god…. it’s my fault, isn’t it?” Ellen said, pointing to a pillar…. and Urara was there, tied with wire, and her throat was slashed….

 

“She must’ve been getting my guitar, when someone…. did this to her….”

 

Reika, Mai, Nozomi, Nao, and Hime burst through the door, cutting Ellen off….

 

“There were….. oh god…. Komachi…. Urara…. WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I’M GOING TO KILL THEM!”

 

“A…. help me! SAVE ME! I DON’T CARE THAT YOU’RE BUSY, JUST SAVE ME!”

 

_Hime’s…. back to normal…. and so is Nao…._

“THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN~NYA!”

 

“Upupupuuu…. when does anything ever go along to-”

 

“....isn’t this against the rules?” Reika asked. “Three people are dead, yet the maximum number of people someone could kill is two….”

 

_How could someone be so calm?_

“Miss Aoki, no rules were broken. And here’s the file!”

 

_Victims’ Names: Komachi Akimoto, Urara Kasugano, and Hibiki Hojo._

_Location: Theatre (Titty Typhoon)_

_Cause of Death: Hibiki was killed by strangulation and Urara was killed by a slashed throat._

_Huh? Why are the times left out? Why is Komachi’s…. oh wait….. that’s….._

* * *

 

“.....copycat crimes?” Reika asked.

 

“What exactly-” I began, before Love cut me off.

 

“Monobear forced Reika and I into watching his show….  the scarecrow hung himself, the lion’s throat was slashed and he was tied to a tree, and the tinman was broken into a pile of scraps….. kind of like what happened to Hibiki, Urara, and Komachi….” she said.

 

“Isn’t there no such thing as a perfect copy?” I asked. “There’s always something off….”

 

“....that explains why Komachi’s holding a gun.” Reika said. “And there’s a wound on her head, and….”

 

_Did she…. kill them and shoot herself? Yet…. why is she cut into…._

_It’s like the world’s gradually becoming more and more horrific…._

* * *

 

“By the way, do any of you know why this rope’s here?” Nao asked. “I found it-”

 

“As we already know how Hibiki died, isn’t it logical to assume that the rope was planted as a red herring?” Mai added.

 

“Um…. okay.”

 

“Mai’s right, it’s probably not that important.” Reika said. “However…. could someone come with me to the hospital?”

 

“I’ll go….” I said.

 

_Why would she need to investigate there?_

_Who keeps black curtains in a hospital? Is there a funerary department?_

_Unless…._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock tower on the main island”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Uuppupupuuu…. serial killers and beautifully gruesome despair-inducing deaths! May the trial of Miss Komachi Akimoto, Miss Urara Kasugano, and Miss Hibiki Hojo begin!”

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t there only one possible solution to this case?” Mai asked. “In order for no rules to have been broken, one of those three has to be the culprit!”

 

“You mean Hibiki?” Nozomi asked. “So she killed Urara and Komachi in a fit of insanity before filming a video of her hanging herself?!”

 

_Hold on…. wait, she can’t have…. but…. but…._

“Did she watch The Wizard of Monobear?” Love asked.

 

“She couldn’t even get out of bed yesterday, how-” Mai began, before Reika cut her off.

 

“Doesn’t that make Komachi the only one of the three who could’ve done it? For you, her, Love, and I were the only people to watch it, and she did buy a gun yesterday during the gun sale.”

 

“Wait…. this makes no sense.” Nao said. “If Komachi killed the other two, why would she cut herself into pieces? Wouldn’t-”

 

“Actually, she shot herself.” I said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Isn’t it kind of odd that her cause of death wasn’t mentioned in the Monobear File? And why would she be holding a gun in her hand?”

 

“....also, her head wound does look like it was inflicted by her gun….” Reika added.

 

“With everything that’s come up right now, wouldn’t it be more likely that the killer is one of us?” Ellen said.

 

“Isn’t it more likely that Komachi killed Urara, shot herself, and then Hibiki cut her into pieces and hung herself? The only place Hibiki’s suicide video could’ve been filmed the theatre, for that’s the only place with black curtains…..” Mai said.

 

_Did…. wait, Mai never saw the video…. so…._

“There’s a room in the hospital that’s filled with black curtains. You could’ve easily filmed the video there. In fact, that’s what you did, right?”

 

“Ayumi, aren’t you jumping to conclusions?” Love asked.

 

“.....you were the only person who saw the video. I agree. Besides, those totebags were two for the price of one, right?” Reika asked.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Nao asked.

 

“Yes~nya! I remember all of the announcements perfectly~nya!”

 

“So she would’ve been able to fake the video…. besides, if you saw someone in a hospital robe with a bag on their head hang themselves, wouldn’t you…..”

 

“Uupuppupupupupuu…. correct! Miss Mishou killed Miss Kasugano and Miss Hojo, and cut Miss Akimoto into pieces after she shot herself! You don’t need to solve the case, Miss Shirayuki, so don’t ask me!”

 

_Mai…. yet, she seemed so kind and caring…._

“Why…. did you kill them? Why did Komachi kill herself?! Why did you cut her body into pieces?!” Nozomi exclaimed.

 

“You don’t understand? Is it because no one loves you?”

 

* * *

 

_Mai…. what’s gotten into her?_

 

“I… I…. don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Nozomi said. “Besides, don’t you probably have the despair fever? Isn’t it-”

 

“I didn’t kill them out of despair…. I did it for love.”

 

“....yes, she probably has the fever.” Reika said calmly.

 

“Ah…. love! You’ll never be able to understand such a pure love, the magic of our bonds…. for I will always have her with me! Unlike you…..”

 

_What does Hime have to do with all of this?_

“I….. you’re…. talking…. about….. Saki?”

 

“Hahaha….. hahahahahahhahahaaaaa! No, but you wouldn’t understand, despite all your insistence to the contrary! People are disposable! She was supposed to be disposable! And the beautiful world we created…. is destroyed! Go blame the Future Foundation!”

 

_She’s…. what’s happened? How could this be the same person who drew me and willingly took care of everyone in the hospital? Why is she like this?_

“Uuppupupuu…. the execution of Miss Mai Mishou will begin in 3…. 2….”

 

“I’m going to die! I don’t care if I die! I’ll be able to see you again!”

 

* * *

 

_Execution of Mai Mishou: The Artist’s Demise._

_Mai is trapped in an art gallery filled with portraits of her friends. The pictures start moving out of their frames and begin to pull her towards them while simultaneously removing her clothes and eating her alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good with trials. Sorry....


	17. Chapter 17

_Mai…. no one deserves this…. even though…. she’s enjoying being executed?!_

“She’s your mole, right?” Love asked. “She’s got to be! None of us would kill two people and mutilate the third one’s corpse out of love-how long has she been under your control, Monobear?!”

 

“Uuppupuu… wrong. Firstly, Miss Mishou is not my mole, and secondly, I’m not even responsible for any of this! The mole is still alive! They’re working for the Future Foundation! Everything Miss Mishou said about them is true! You’ll understand! And you really should go to bed right now!”

 

* * *

 

_I did it for love…. I’ll be able to see her again….. Mai…. what did the despair fever do to her?_

_Despair….. to me?_

_I’m surrounded by hundreds of people yet I feel completely and utterly alone?_

_I’m a total failure?_

_The only way I can succeed is if I kill myself and become someone else?_

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppupuu…. good morning. Of the sixteen of you that arrived on Jabberwock Island, half of you have passed away. But your blame should be directed at Hummy! No, direct it at her mole! They’re still alive! They’re plotting to kill you! And the fourth island is now open! There’s a surprise waiting for you!”

 

* * *

 

“Ayumi? Are you ok?” Ellen asked as we were walking across the bridge.

 

“I’m fine…. I just had a weird dream last night-sorry if that-”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ve started having them too, after….” she responded, adjusting her guitar strap. “We’re almost there, and-oh my god, what is that thing?!”

 

_What’s going on?_

The seven of us dashed to the island….. and a huge pink robot was standing at the base of the bridge.

 

* * *

 

“....this is interesting.” Reika said calmly.

 

“Is this another one of his motives?” Ellen asked, adjusting her guitar.

 

“Who the hell-” Nao began, before Monobear cut her off.

 

“Uuppupupuuu…. how disappointing, Miss Midorikawa. You can’t even recognise what I’ve done to save your best friend?”

 

_This is…. Miyuki?! How is that-_

“Hi! I’m HappyRobo! It’s nice to meet you!” exclaimed…. Miyuki.

 

* * *

 

“Um, I’m not really used to this body, could you help me?” she asked, while the rest of us were just staring at her in shock.

 

“....isn’t there an instruction manual?” Reika asked. “Wouldn’t that help?”

 

“Uuppuup…. and of course, Miss Aoki is the only reactive one in this situation. Do you empathize with her? For being-” Monobear began.

 

“I’m kidding! I just want to know if I can do anything cool-Yayoi would be so excited to see this, wouldn’t she, Nao?” Miyuki exclaimed. “Maybe-”

 

“Uuppupu…. Miss Kise? I haven’t heard that name in so long…. what about Miss Hikawa? Let’s go down memory lane!”

 

He threw a black folder at me and a book at Reika.

 

* * *

 

_Hope’s Peak, Class 78-School Life of Mutual Killing._

_Wait…. we weren’t the only class to go through this? Our upperclassmen…_

I sat down on a nearby bench and began to read.

 

* * *

 

_After the mass suicide of the Hope’s Peak Reserve Department, the 78th class’s main branch were the only living students in the building. The fourteen students and one additional player spent several weeks in the game, and six of them were eventually able to defeat its mastermind and escape the school._

* * *

 

_Tsubomi Hanasaki…. Yuri Tsukikage…. Honoka Yukishiro-huh?_

_Isn’t she…. Nagisa’s friend from Precure Syndrome Murder Mystery? How did-_

“Upuppupupuu…. Miss Sakagami, do you have any questions?”

 

“When did this happen? What’s the Reserve Department? Why-”

 

“Uuppupupupu….. I’m surprised you don’t remember! I can understand the others, but you? Although this did happen during the year Hummy and the Future Foundation stole from you…. I wonder what the others think?” he said, while gesturing everyone else, minus Reika, who was still engrossed in her book, around the file.

 

“Huh? Akane? Yayoi?” Miyuki asked. “Why are they…..”

 

“Ako!?” Ellen asked, adjusting her guitar.

 

“Karen….. you…. everyone…..” Nozomi said.

 

“This has got to be a lie!” Nao exclaimed. “Yayoi wouldn’t hurt a fly, there’s no way she somehow became an accomplice in a murder, and Akane…..”

 

“Miki?! How did I forget about her? I’m sorry!” burst out Love.

 

_Everyone else here…. knows someone from the other game. Yet why don’t-_

“Am I…. supposed to be sad? She’s supposed to be disposable, right? Right?!”

 

“....should we go explore the island?” Reika asked. “There’s a rollercoaster over there, that might help take all of your minds off of this….”

 

“I agree, this is another motive.” Ellen said, leading the eight of us to it. She and Love sat down in the front car, Nozomi and Hime sat behind them, Nao and Miyuki took the back seats, and Reika and I were left with the third car.

 

_This…. can’t be that bad? Right?_

* * *

 

“AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” I screamed as the coaster went down the hill. Reika…. seemed to be perfectly calm, and I couldn’t tell how anyone else was reacting, as my vision was blurring….

 

After an incredibly long three minutes, the ride was finally over. I dizzly stumbled out of the car and onto the platform….

 

“Can we do that again?” exclaimed Hime.

 

“Um…. maybe there’s something over-” I began.

 

CRASH!

 

_I can’t…. what’s going on? He doesn’t have more of the fever, right?_

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Where am I?_

_Everyone’s here…. and we’re in a room that’s filled with drawings of grapes?_

“Uuppupupu…. welcome to the Muscat House!”

 

“Where’s the exit?!” exclaimed Nao. “Why are you-”

 

“Miss Midorikawa, may I propose an ultimatum?”

 

“Could we find the exit first?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Uupupu…. fine. Try the door with a strawberry on it!”

 

The eight of us headed into the elevator, and pressed the only button in it…. only for it to drop us off at another room with drawings of strawberries on the walls.

 

“Uuppuupu…. welcome to the Strawberry House!”

 

_How did we suddenly end up in another building?_

* * *

 

“....the elevator connects a pair of separate buildings?” Reika asked. “That’d explain why the door’s on the other side of us?”

 

“Uupupuppuu…. Miss Aoki, so close and yet so far….. but only the Final Dead Room will allow you to find out the truth! The secret behind this building…. is in there!”

 

Monobear dramatically gestured towards a door near the elevator.

 

“By the way, normal rooms are on the second floor, deluxe soundproof rooms on the first, and use the stairs to get to your rooms! You may contact the other building through this screen, five rooms are in each building, and all access to food will be cut off until someone dies. Thank you.”

 

_We’re stuck in these buildings….. and…. he’s cutting off all of our food supply?!_

_No matter what we do, someone’s going to die….._

* * *

 

“So Reika, Ayumi, and I are going to be in the other building?” Love asked.

 

“....if she doesn’t mind having one of the normal rooms, sure.” Reika said, before turning to me and asking me if I’d be fine with their arrangement.

 

“I don’t care…. and what exactly are you reading?” I asked, pointing at her book.

 

“....it’s a robotics instruction manual. I don’t think anyone’d find it that interesting…..” she said, heading towards the elevator with Love and me.

 

“Could I see that?” Miyuki asked.

 

“.....sure, just give me a second.” Reika responded, handing her the book.

 

* * *

 

Reika, Love, and I headed to the Muscat House and went down a set of stairs.

 

_So, my room’s on this floor…. I just need to go find it…. huh?_

_There’s more people here?_

Fifteen people were sitting at tables and talking in a room that was filled with windows.

 

_The door’s over here…. do they know anything about what’s happening to us? The Island Life of Mutual Killing?_

I yanked the doorknob, pulled the door open, stepped into the room…. and everything changed.

 

The windows had closed and six of the people were standing by them. The other nine had collapsed over the tables, and everyone had suddenly turned to stone…. and music was playing….

 

_empty chairs and empty tables…. where our friends will sing no more…._

The lights came back on…. and I began wandering around the room.

 

_A memorial…. wait, hold on, something’s wrong!_

_She’s alive!_

_She won, didn’t she?!_

_The first School Life of Mutual Killing…. and she won!_

_Wait…. how do I know this?!_

_Why do I know this?!_

I dashed out of the room and jerked open the nearest door, before collapsing onto the bed.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupupuppuu…. good morning. Please report to the third floor of the Strawberry House for your daily morning exercise session! All latecomers will be killed. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“Uupupuppuu…. no one’s dead yet? How boring…. but the Final Dead Room’s still here! The secret of this building is a powerful weapon! Win a free folder of memories!”

 

_Maybe…. I should try going through it? It’d explain…._

“Ayumi, what are you doing?” Reika asked. “Everyone’s left….”

 

“Um…. trying to go through the Final Dead Room?”

 

“......don’t kill yourself.” she answered.

 

_Why would she think that? I mean, it’s probably one of his motives, but I do want to find out what my talent is…. and why I keep having all of these random-_

“Sorry. I guess I’m just a bit overconcerned about everyone…..” she responded. “Anyways, why would you be interested in going through that room?”

 

“My…. nevermind.”

 

_I keep having flashbacks to random events and I can’t fathom how I even know about them….._

“....got it. Do you know where Miyuki is?” she responded.

 

“No…. did you know her from before?” I asked. “Why are you-”

 

“I didn’t know anyone else here before Hope’s Peak…. and I’m a bit worried about her, due to her…. nevermind, it’s kind of hard to explain.”

 

_Being a robot doesn’t change your personality, right?_

Reika and I spent the rest of the day wandering around the Strawberry House.

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Upupupuppuu…. good morning. Please report to the third floor of the Strawberry House for your daily morning exercise session.”

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppupupuu… good morning. Please report to the third floor of the Strawberry House for your daily morning exercise session.”

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupupuppupu… good morning. If you are still alive, please report to the third floor of the Strawberry House for your daily morning exercise session.”

 

I dragged myself out of bed, and met with Reika and Love. The three of us headed into the elevator to the other building….

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

* * *

 

“Uupuppupu…. by the way, here’s some toast!” Monobear exclaimed, throwing a shopping bag at us.

 

_This is probably the best toast I’ve ever had…. yet…._

 

Miyuki’s body was blown to pieces. They were strewn all over the room, and oil was leaking everywhere….

 

“A-MIYUKI! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! I’M GOING TO KILL THEM!” exclaimed Nao, as she made her way up the stairs.

 

“Uuppupupu…. Miss Midorikawa, shouldn’t you eat first?”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

_Urara? Komachi? Karen? Can I-_

“Nozomi, are you alright?” Ellen asked.

 

“I’m fine!” I exclaimed we went up the stairs, met with Nao and Hime, and headed onto the third floor….

 

* * *

 

_A…. Komachi?! It’s Komachi, and I’m going to be able to save her, right?_

_Stop lying to yourself! Urara and Komachi and Karen are dead! You can’t bring dead people back to life!_

“Uupupuppuu…. looks like someone discovered the secret to these buildings! And of course, they chose to murder Miss Hoshizora, who isn’t even human anymore….”

 

Nao was yelling something at him, but I couldn’t focus, for my mind was spinning….

 

_The Final Dead Room…. it holds the secret to this building…. I haven’t really been doing much to help…. well, I’ll be doing something, if I succeed…. and if I fail?_

_Urara…. Komachi…. Karen…. will I be able to see you again?_

I began walking towards the door….

 

“Um… Nozomi? You’re…. not…. going…. to….” Hime asked.

 

“Don’t worry, Hime, I’m going to be fine. I’m not going to die, okay?” I responded, before yanking the door open.

 

* * *

 

The room was completely dark, apart from a spotlight over a table with a gun sitting on it.

 

“Uupuppupuu…. Miss Yumehara. Welcome to the Final Dead Room! So you’ve finally become him?”

 

_Why does he keep talking about this person he wants me to be? Who does he even want me to be, anyways?_

“Have you ever played Russian Roulette, Miss Yumehara?”

 

“So I’m going to have to kill myself?”

 

_Hime…. I’m sorry._

_Everyone…. I’m sorry._

“Uupuppupu…. no. Honestly, I thought you’d be smarter…. but just hold the gun to your head and shoot! You have a ⅙ chance of dying…. but I might’ve accidentally added a few more bullets to the gun and given you a ⅙ chance of living instead!”

 

“You’re insane!” I exclaimed.

 

_He’s making this case impossible to solve! I’m going to die, and-_

“Miss Yumehara, if you’d truly become him, you would’ve added those bullets to the gun by yourself.”

 

_Someone….. he’s a raving madman! Either that or he’s suicidal…. and Monobear wants me to become like him!?_

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Monobear exclaimed. I placed the gun to my head.

 

_Komachi…. is this how you felt? To hold your life-_

“Just pull the trigger already, Miss Yumehara!”

 

3…. 2…. 1….

 

BANG!

 

* * *

 

_I’m…. alive?_

“Uupupupu…. Miss Yumehara, you have truly earned the title of Super High-School Level Good Luck. Yet another step to becoming him….” Monobear said, throwing a black folder at me.

 

“What’s this?” I asked, as I stepped into a windowed room that was filled with weaponry…. “This is where-”

 

“I got all of my guns from? Yes….. so you’re not stupid, thank god! And the file…. since you were the first person to go through the Final Dead Room, you’ve won a free sample of memories and despair!”

 

_Hope’s Peak-Class 79, General Information._

I sat down by a window and began to read.

 

_This folder-it’s just a list of our registration information! There’s nothing new-_

_Oh god…. oh my god….._

_I can’t believe this! There’s no way….. actually, there is._

_What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?! WHO DID I KILL?!_

_We all deserve to die! We’ve all killed hundreds or thousands of people-_

_Except….. except…._

_The mole….. the Future Foundation’s pawn….they’re the only innocent one, the rest of us deserve to burn in hell for all we’ve done…._

_And I can save them._

“AHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!”

 

“Ah…. it only took the Island Life of Mutual Killing, those letters, being kidnapped and nearly strangled, the brutal deaths of her two closest friends, Miss Mishou’s mental breakdown, five other murders and executions, losing vision in one eye, the folder on the 78th class’s game, a few days of starvation, and the Final Dead Room, but I’ve finally done it! Miss…. Yumehara, you’re perfect. Just perfect. You didn’t even need the frontotemporal dementia!”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“The investigation is over. Please head to the clock tower on the main island”

 

* * *

 

_What’s going on?_

Reika (for some reason) didn’t see a need to investigate, and dragged me into Miyuki’s room for some reason….

 

I was also planning on going through the Final Dead Room, but the door was locked for some reason….

 

POP!

 

_Huh? Why did Hummy teleport us out of the building?_

_Why is Monobear so against us seeing the door?_

“Uupupuppuu…. the secret of those buildings! That’s the key to finding out who dismantled Miss Hoshizora…. although her official death-”

 

“Just because she was in a robotic body for the past few days doesn’t mean she was any different that the rest of us!” Nao exclaimed.

 

“....and you don’t need to know anything about the building to solve this one.” Reika said.

 

* * *

 

“Miss Aoki, you are deeply mistaken. There’s no way anyone could’ve done this to Miss Hoshizora without going through the Final Dead Room.”

 

“Really?” she asked, brandishing her book.

 

“How is that supposed to help us solve the case?” Ellen asked. “Love and I investigated the area near her, and we didn’t find anything remotely helpful…..”

 

“...the self-destruct button? Don’t allow any harm to come to a person via inaction?”

 

_What does…. maybe?_

“This has to do with that robotics instruction manual Monobear gave you?” I asked.

 

“...yes.”

 

“Isn’t…. it…. impossible?” Hime asked. “She…. so…. you….”

 

“....killed her? Isn’t it more likely she was driven to suicide?”

 

“Why would Miyuki kill herself?!” Nao exclaimed. “She seemed-”

 

“....you are aware that Monobear programmed her?”

 

“What does that have to do with anything! She’s still Miyuki, just as a robot!”

 

“....the Three Laws of Robotics, anyone?”

 

_How did we suddenly head into science fiction land?_

“Uuppupupuu…. stop with the technobabble, Miss Aoki. Of course, everything you’ve said is true, and Miss Hoshizora did kill herself for that reason…. yet wouldn’t you do the same? After all-”

 

POP!

 

_When did we get back to our cabins? What just happened?_

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uuppupupupu…. good morning. The fifth and final island is now open! Too bad only seven of you are here to see it, in all of its glory….”

 

* * *

 

“Hahahahaha….. HAHAHAHAHAHAA!”

 

_Nozomi?! What’s gotten into her?!_

“We all deserve to die, don’t we? People are born to die, especially those who are just mindless pawns of the Future Foundation, right?”

 

_She’s…. how could this be her?_

“Nozomi? Are you-” I began, before she cut me off.

 

“Why should I listen to you?! After all, you never had a talent to begin with, but that’s completely unimportant! Just like how all of us are completely unimportant! Especially you!”

 

_I never…. had a talent?_

_Is that why…. I don’t remember?_

 

“Why should it matter? She’s still our friend.” Ellen said, adjusting her guitar. “Should we-”

 

“....and I’m going to kill you all!”

 

BOOM!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible with writing trials and this one is incredibly rushed. I hope you'll enjoy the next one better....


	22. Chapter 22

_A…. bomb?!_

Love, Hime, Reika, Ellen, and I were blown away from the table and towards the windows, and Nao…. had grabbed Nozomi’s throat, and was holding a….

 

_Oh god…. she’s going to kill her in front of us!_

“Nao!” Reika yelled, rushing over to her and pulling the knife out of her hand.

 

“I…. what did I just do?” she said, confusedly.

 

“....nevermind. So you went inside the Final Dead Room?” Reika asked.

 

“Yes-but does that really matter?! Anyways, I’m going to kill you all! The bombs are on a truck on the fifth island! I’m going-”

 

“Hold on-aren’t you breaking a bunch of rules?!” Love exclaimed. “By trying to kill us all, doesn’t that-”

 

“Upupupupupu…. Miss Yumehara has not broken any rules by planning to kill everyone! Only after she kills all of you, can I punish her, Miss Momozono!” Monobear exclaimed, before he and Nozomi ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

“You…. I can’t believe it. Why…..” Hime began.

 

_Nozomi was the only person who reached out to her on this island…. and she went insane…._

“Hime, there’s still the six of us.” Nao said, grabbing her hand. “We’re still here for you.”

 

“I….”

 

“Shouldn’t we go find that truckload of bombs?!” Love exclaimed.

 

“....it sounds like she’s going to drive it here…. we probably should hurry.” Reika said.

 

The six of us sprinted out the door and across the bridge, desperately hoping that she hadn’t started driving the truck, hoping that we’d still be alive….

 

* * *

 

The second we got to the island, we were greeted by a huge truck, filled with…. something.

 

_Thank god! Yet…._

“Why is there a note on the side of this?” I asked, before peeling it off and handing it to Ellen, who began reading it to us.

 

“Dear Everyone,

 

Congratulations! You’ve found my truckload of bombs! However, there is a way to stop them all from detonating. See that fingerprint scanner on the driver’s seat?”

 

We all turned towards the front of the car, and the scanner was perched on the seat like a statue….

 

“So one of us-” Love began, but Ellen cut her off and continued to read.

 

“However, only the Future Foundation’s mole’s fingerprint will stop the bombs from going off. I found out who they were in the Final Dead Room, but they probably wouldn’t come forwards if I’d asked you all….

 

-Nozomi Yumehara”

 

* * *

 

_She knows…. who their mole is…. yet we’re all clueless._

“I might as well try.” Reika said, opening the door and scanning her finger.

 

_Reika…. she’s too kind…. besides, there’s no way she’s their mole, they wouldn’t come forwards like that…._

BOOM!

 

“AHHHH!!!!!!” Hime yelled, as all six of jumped away from the truck.

 

_Wait…. these are fireworks?!_

“Fireworks?” Nao said, picking herself off the ground.

 

“So this truck was just some sort of diversion?” Love asked.

 

“....probably. There’s another note in the truck.” Reika said, fishing it out and handing it to Ellen.

 

“Dear Everyone,

 

So you fell for it. Hahahahaha….. except I actually do have a shipment of bombs on this island. They’re in the warehouse by that airplane over there…. and fire extinguishers are in the building next door. Just in case….

 

-Nozomi Yumehara.”

 

* * *

 

_She’s…. it’s like she’s playing a game with all of our lives!_

“What are we waiting for?!” Nao exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

 

“Isn’t…. there…. a chance that they….. might be fake?” Hime asked.

 

“There is, but better safe than sorry, right?!” Love exclaimed.

 

Yet again, the six of us sprinted-this time towards a lime green plane, hoping all the time that the bombs were fake and that none of us would have to die….

 

“The building’s right there!” I exclaimed.

 

Nao grabbed the doorknob, yanked it open…. and we were greeted with an inferno.

 

* * *

 

_Oh my god…._

“The fire extinguishers are in the building next door, right?” I asked. Ellen nodded, and we began running towards it.

 

POP!

 

“Here you are~nya! I’m finally able to help you~nya!”

 

_Hummy…. thank you? But there’s no time! We have to hurry!_

“There they are!” Love exclaimed, pointing at a table labeled “FIRE EXTINGUISHERS”. Sixteen of them were sitting on the table in a perfect square….

 

I rushed towards the table, only for Hime to stop me.

 

“I think five is enough.” she said.

 

“....besides, the more time we spend here, the less time we have until those bombs go off.” Reika said as we were running out the door.

 

Luckily, the flames hadn’t spread onto the island…. Reika, Hime, Ellen, Love, and Nao threw their extinguishers into the warehouse, yet the inferno continued to rage on…. and then, after an incredibly long three seconds, the sprinklers came on and we rushed inside the warehouse….

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Nozomi was lying in the middle of the room with a spear in the center of her body. Rope was wound around her arms and legs, her mouth was taped shut, and blood was everywhere…..

 

_This can’t be real!_

_One of us killed her…. in such a brutal manner?_

_She was going on and on about killing everyone this morning…. yet she doesn’t deserve this!_

“Oh god…. I feel sick.” Hime said, grabbing Nao’s hand.

 

“I…. someone really did this?” Ellen asked, adjusting her guitar and handing Hummy to Love.

 

“....so one of us is capable of committing such a heinous crime….” Reika said.

 

“Uuppupuupupu…. correct, Miss Aoki! One of you six murdered Miss Yumehara….. and here’s her file!” Monobear said, throwing a folder labeled “Monobear File 5” at me, which I began to read.

 

_Victim’s Name: Nozomi Yumehara._

_Time of Death: Around 12:00 PM._

_Location: Warehouse._

_Her abdomen is pierced by a spear, and there are stab wounds on both of her legs, her right hand and left arm._

_Oh god…. just reading over the file makes me feel sick._

* * *

 

“....that’s strange.” Reika said, looking over my shoulder at the file.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“Isn’t it kind of odd that the cause of death isn’t mentioned?”

 

“Ah…. isn’t it obvious…. the spear?”

 

“Didn’t we assume this with Komachi and get proven wrong?”

 

_Ah…… her body, cut into pieces…. and Urara’s…. is that why Ellen keeps carrying her guitar everywhere…._

_Maybe I should look around? Although the only stuff here that isn’t burnt is a lighter and a creepy doll that looks like Monobear…. except why is there blood on it?_

* * *

 

“Should we investigate her body?” Hime asked.

 

“Um…. sure?”

 

_She’s really…. gotten stronger, hasn’t she…._

Hime began investigating Nozomi’s body, while I kept searching the room…..

 

“Whomever did this….” she began.

 

“....why did they keep the knife in her hand?” Reika said. “Sorry, did I say too much? I was going to get Ayumi….”

 

She pulled me out the door, almost slamming me into Ellen.

 

“Sorry!”

 

“It’s okay…..” she said. “I’ve been checking the warehouse and those fire extinguishers…. and they’re all empty?”

 

_That’s strange…._

* * *

 

Reika pulled me into Nozomi’s cabin.

 

“....I thought there might be something important in here.” she began, but I was distracted by a pink book.

 

_Hummy’s Diary~nya!_

_Day 1: Arrival on Jabberwock Island! Unfortunately, our peaceful field trip was interrupted by Monobear…._

_Day 2: Two of us-Nagisa and Kanade-are dead, all thanks to his game, but we did have a nice party?_

I kept skimming the book while Reika examined the room.

 

_Day 10: Ayumi tried to go into the Final Dead Room for some reason. Apart from that, nothing much happened…._

“....there’s a lot of stuff under her bed.” Reika said as she plopped herself next to me. “A gas mask, some gloves and this piece of foil…. and I also found this in her fridge.”

 

_It’s just a bottle…. of poison?!_

_WARNING: POISON._

_DO NOT EAT OR DRINK. KEEP OUT OF DIRECT SUNLIGHT. STORE IN A COLD PLACE._

_WHEN IN GASEOUS STATE, IT IS ALMOST INSTANTLY FATAL WHEN INHALED._

“She got this from the Final Dead Room?” I asked. “It’s where that bomb she used this morning came from….”

 

“....probably. But why does she own-”

 

POP!

 

“Give me back my diary~nya!”

 

“Uupuppupupuu…. but it isn’t yours! You can’t write, for you don’t have thumbs! Neither can I! This is the Future Foundation’s mole’s diary! And the investigation is over! Please head to the clock tower on the main island!”

 

“...it’s probably Hummy’s.” Reika said, dusting off her hands.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Uuppupupupupu…. welcome to the final trial! One of you was able to inflict such a horrible death on Miss Nagito Yumehara, but….. oops, I said too much!”

 

_Isn’t her name Nozomi?  Why would he suddenly call her that?_

* * *

 

“Should we start with the fire?” Nao asked.

 

“We should probably start there, but how did it happen?” Love asked. “There’s nothing flammable in there.”

 

“Um…. actually, there’re a bunch of panels shaped like Monobear?” Hime said. “Those could’ve worked….”

 

“....that’s probably what happened.” Reika said. “Someone set up those panels to set on fire…. and the door most likely triggered them? Did any of you hear them fall?”

 

“Ayumi wasn’t in the warehouse, and I think the rest of us were too shocked at the failure of the extinguishers to notice?” Ellen asked.

 

“That’s probably what happened, yet wouldn’t there be no way for the person who set the fire to leave without us seeing them?” I asked.

 

_Unless…. but she wouldn’t do that, right?_

* * *

 

“....maybe she set the fire to kill herself?” Reika responded.

 

“That’d explain why she left the knife lying around, but wouldn’t it be impossible to kill yourself when all of your limbs are tied up?” I asked.

 

“Didn’t we only see her legs tied to anything?” Love asked. “Her arms both had rope on them, but they were free….”

 

_Oops…. wait, does that explain…._

“Except Nozomi isn’t left handed, so how could she have stabbed herself in her right hand?” Nao asked.

 

“There’s a doll of Monobear that’s covered in blood, maybe she stuck the knife in there and slammed her hand on it?” I asked.

 

“....yes, that’s probably what happened.”

 

* * *

 

“That still doesn’t explain the spear.” Ellen said.

 

“....it pierced her body at a right angle, she probably hung it from the roof and was holding it in her left hand the entire time…. that’d also explain the bloodstains on her hand…..”

 

_Oh god…. what did she do to herself?! She tortured herself before committing suicide!_

_This morning…. was it all a front? Was the insanity just a mask for someone who wished to die?_

“So Nozomi set up everything in the warehouse and tortured herself before stabbing herself with a spear?” Nao asked.

 

“Wait, there’s something odd about this trial.” Hime said. “If Nozomi killed herself…. why hasn’t Monobear cut this trial short?”

 

“.....murder-suicide? Maybe that’s why?”

 

* * *

 

_She set everything up…. yet one of us killed her?_

“....did any of you find it odd that they never mentioned the cause of death in the file?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious that it was the spear? There’s no way anyone could live through that!” Nao exclaimed.

 

“Didn’t we think this about.... Komachi?” Hime asked.

 

“Ah….. yes, I agree with you, but there’s nothing else that could’ve been fatal….” Ellen said, playing with her guitar strap.

 

“There’s a jar of poison in her room. Reika and I found it earlier….”

 

* * *

 

“So one of us poisoned her…. and she tortured herself to distract us?” Love asked.

 

“If that’s the case, why weren’t we affected?” Nao asked.

 

“Maybe it was the sprinklers? They could’ve counteracted the poison’s effect on us?” Hime asked.

 

“It probably was diluted by the water, but how did it get in there? The only time anything could’ve gotten in was when you threw all of those fire extinguishers….” I said.

 

_Wait…. they were empty….. yet…. that note…._

“....Ellen, does this piece of foil look familiar?” Reika asked. “I found it under her bed.”

 

“Ah…. those were under the lids of the fire extinguishers?” she responded. “Oh…. oh god….”

 

* * *

 

“Nozomi must’ve set up a bunch of empty fire extinguishers in the building next door and filled one of them with poison…. and started the fire in order to force us into throwing them to kill her.” I said.

 

_She set up an unsolvable murder-suicide…. I know I’m innocent, but there’s still a ⅘ chance of us picking the wrong person….. there’s no way…._

_Yet…. something had to have happened to her in the Final Dead Room to cause her to be like this, she isn’t evil…._

“....the mole…. I know who they are….. they deserve to die…. hey, Ayumi, could you do something for me?” Reika asked.

 

“Sure, what do you want me to do?”

 

“....please kill me.”

 

_Huh?!_

_Why would she…._

“What do you mean?” I asked. “You’re kidding-”

 

“....please prove that I am the Future Foundation’s mole.”

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

_Reika….. she can’t be their mole! She’s so kind, and did so much for us during the trials and helped Love and…._

“You’re joking, right?!” Nao exclaimed.

 

“If you were trying to kill us, why did you help me?” Love asked.

 

“Reika…. you wouldn’t…. you didn’t lie to us the whole time, right?” Hime asked.

 

“I can’t believe it…. you-you’re lying!” Ellen exclaimed.

 

“Reika, I can’t kill you! You’re my friend!” I yelled.

 

“....I’m sorry, Ayumi, but you have to.” she said.

 

* * *

 

_My…. closest friend, probably…. and I’m going to have to kill her?!_

_I-I….. can’t believe this!_

“.....Nozomi’s goal was to kill the mole, wasn’t it?” she said. “I guess she was putting all of her trust in the hope that I’d be the one to kill her…..”

 

“If her goal was to kill you, why did she set up such a convoluted death! Heck, why didn’t she just murder you!” I yelled.

 

“....maybe I got it wrong? Maybe she wanted to kill herself and all of you guys…. and save me? I’m not too sure….”

 

POP!

 

“STOP~NYA! REIKA IS INNOCENT~NYA!”

 

Hummy had teleported herself into the trial room, and jumped into Reika’s arms.

 

* * *

 

“....Hummy, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be perfectly fine.” Reika said. “Anyways….. Hummy’s diary, day 10? When you attempted to go into the Final Dead Room?”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” I exclaimed.

 

“....you and I are the only people who could’ve known about it. Everyone else had left the room…. and Hummy can’t write?”

 

_The pieces are falling together, yet I don’t want them to…._

“....Hummy runs the store? That’s how I knew about Komachi buying a gun?”

 

_Oh god…. oh my god._

_Reika Aoki…. the Future Foundation’s mole._

* * *

 

“Uupupuppupuupupu….. correct! The killer of Miss Nozomi Yumehara, and the mole for the Future Foundation is-drumroll please-Miss Reika Aoki!”

 

_We…. I…. killed her._

“I’m sorry! If only I hadn’t looked underneath the lids of the extinguishers!” Ellen exclaimed.

 

“....it’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Reika said.

 

“Reika… who are you, anyways?” Nao asked. “You-”

 

“....I really did enjoy making friends with you, despite everything.” she said. “I truly care for you….”

 

“And the Future Foundation?” Hime asked. “You don’t have to talk about them if you don’t want to-I’m sorry!”

 

“....I don’t really know that much about them, only that I can’t reveal myself…. heh, I guess I did to save you all.”

 

_She’s about to die, yet she’s so calm…._

“Uuppupupuu…. oh by the way, Miss Yumehara’s motive was to save you, Miss Aoki.”

 

“She was willing to kill us all?!” Love exclaimed. “How crazy was she?!”

 

“....she was still our friend, remember? And she only became like this after she went through the Final Dead Room. Besides, Monobear wanted her to break her like that. If he’d focused his attentions on any of us, wouldn’t it have turned out the same way?”

 

“Reika~nya!” Hummy exclaimed. “You’re so kind…. so brave and so kind…. where do you get it from?”

 

“My mother…. and my father? I guess?” she said. “Don’t worry. Hummy, everything’s going to be okay.”

 

“Uuppupupupu…. so we’ve all had a chance for our last words-but what about Miss Sakagami?”

 

“I…. why?! Reika, please…. don’t kill yourself! I don’t want you to die!” I exclaimed.

 

“Ayumi, trust me. Please.” she responded. “And everyone! Continue on this path! Even if the path of life is long and winding-don’t give up hope!”

 

_Reika…. she sacrificed herself…. for us….._

_She’s…. amazing._

* * *

 

_Execution of Reika Aoki: The Life and Lies of the Snow Queen._

_Reika and Hummy are transported onto Jabberwock Island, however, when either one of them takes a step, the entire island becomes ice. A tower forms where they’ve stepped, trapping the pair of them on it’s top floor. The tower begins to spin. Inside the tower, mirrors play recordings of the life they would’ve lived if they were real while simultaneously freezing them to death._

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

_…._

_Reika…. Aoki…._

We were all frozen in a state of total shock as the curtains closed on her…. frozen….. body….

 

“.....ah, Ayumi?” Hime asked, as we were walking back to our cabins. “Do you know what this is?”

 

She handed me a black folder labeled “Hope’s Peak Registration Information-Class 79”.

 

_I guess I’ll read it…. anything to take my mind-_

_Ayumi Sakagami: Hope’s Peak Reserve Department._

* * *

 

_It’s true…._

_I don’t have a talent…. but it doesn’t matter!_

_This has no impact on my relationships with everyone here, right?!_

_Right?! Right?!_

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Upupupupupu…. good morning. Welcome to the final stretch of the Island Life of Mutual Killing!”

 

* * *

 

“....Ayumi, should we explore more of the fifth island?”

 

_Reika?!_

_She’s alive?!_

_Not just her…. but everyone else who died?!_

* * *

 

I headed to breakfast, and was greeted by a note on the table.

 

_Dear Everyone,_

_If you are reading this, that means my plan to kill all of you failed. Sorry about that…. you have all right to hate me and curse your memories of me…. yet, I hope you’ll be able to understand, for we-_

_Huh? Why did she cut out part of her letter?_

_-also, there’s a way off of this island. The clock tower conceals a door out._

_-Nozomi Yumehara._

* * *

 

“What are we waiting for?!” Nao exclaimed, grabbing Hime’s hand. “Let’s go!”

 

The five of us headed out the door…. and the island was falling apart. It almost looked like a pixelated computer screen.

 

_What’s happening?_

“Don’t worry! The road’s still here!” Love exclaimed.

 

We raced across the road and headed to the clock tower… only for us to almost collide with Monobear.

 

“Uuppupupupu…. so you wish to graduate early?”

 

“Of course!” Nao exclaimed. “We’re not going to-”

 

POP!

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**_Nozomi Yumehara:_ **

****

_Are you alright? Is there anything wrong?_

**_???:_ **

****

_Ah, another boring person…. eh? The queen is dead, and you’re not reacting?_

**_Nozomi Yumehara:_ **

****

_The queen?_

 

**_???:_ **

****

_That person they call Super High-School Level Despair?_

**_Nozomi Yumehara:_ **

****

_Her?! I hate her with every fiber of my being! I hate everything I’ve done under her! The second I get off this boat, I’m going to kill myself! That is, if the Future Foundation doesn’t kill us first…._

**_???:_ **

****

_I have no affiliation with you talentless scum. Although you are the only one I’ve met who isn’t despondent over her death, you still have her hand._

**_Nozomi Yumehara:_ **

****

_….of course they’ll respond to that anonymous tip-off that the Hope’s Peak survivors are actually members of Super High-School Level Despair! And then they’ll kill us all-we’ll finally get the punishment we deserve, to eternally burn in hell for all of our crimes….. and I’ll be able to kill her too! To kill her, while killing myself at the same time…. wait, why am I telling you this?_

**_???:_ **

****

_I do not pretend to understand the motives of such despicable, talentless people, yet…. don’t we both feel the same way? To get my revenge on her…. in the same way she used me._

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

_Where…. am…. I?_

I opened my eyes to Ellen standing over me. Love, Nao, and Hime were standing next to her.

 

“You’re awake!” Ellen exclaimed, lifting me up to my feet. “Come on…. we’re in some sort of atrium. Let’s go find the exit!”

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupuppupupuu…. welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy! The Graduation Exam will begin after you find all of my manga and other study material. Thank you.”

 

_This building…. is the school I admired? How is that possible?_

* * *

 

“Well, what are we waiting for?!” Nao exclaimed. “Let’s go find his manga and get out of here! There’s one on the table!”

 

_Understanding Hope’s Peak…. with manga?_

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uuppupupu…. you’ll have to read it first! And the rest of them won’t be so easy to find!”

 

The five of us crowded around the comic and began reading.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hope’s Peak Academy is a special government operated school in the center of the nation. Classes are separated by gender, and the school will only accept those with a “Super High-School Level” talent in any field._

_However, due to a lack of funding, during the school’s 79th year, the “Reserve Department” was added at the request of the headmaster of the girls’ school, Soichi Tsukikage._

_This department was made open to the general public, and was not segregated by gender._

_It is nearly indistinguishable from an ordinary high school, however, over 2,000 people signed up._

_The money from the program was used to help fund the SHSL Hope Project, but before it could begin, the academy was struck by “The Worst, Most-Despair Inducing Incident in History” and forced to close._

* * *

 

_The….. what happened to the world? Why would it suddenly-_

“This one…. wasn’t that bad.” Love said, dusting off her hands. “Here’s another one…. but it looks like it’s going to be a lot worse.”

 

_Oh god….. the cover already looks scary enough!_

* * *

 

 

_Understanding The Worst, Most-Despair Inducing Incident in History…. with manga!_

_The trigger for this incident occurred at Hope’s Peak Academy, and centers around a student named Izumi Toyoguchi._

_She was the final result of the SHSL Hope Project, and was intended to be seen as a symbol of hope, however…._

_13 members of the student council for both the girls’ school and boys’ school were murdered by her. As all information about her was confidential, very few people were aware of this, and the deaths were covered up by the school._

_However, someone leaked the information about the killings to the Reserve Department, and used it to incite a revolution among them._

_And thus, the apocalypse began._

* * *

 

_Izumi Toyoguchi…. I feel like I’ve heard the name before…. yet how could I have known about this? And the Reserve Department….._

“I…. here’s the third one….. if they’re all this disturbing….” Hine said, passing us yet another book.

 

* * *

 

 

_Understanding SHSL Despair…. with manga!_

_After the leaking of Izumi Toyoguchi’s killings, the school descended into utter chaos._

_The Reserve Department, via the internet, were able to spread the chaos to the rest of the world. Like dominoes, everything fell into outright pandemonium._

_It was war._

_An aimless war._

_Just mindless killing._

_However, the department was just a pawn in the hand of SHSL Despair. Fourteen students from the main branch formed this group, and they used the talents which had gotten them admitted to the academy to spread despair._

_They forced all 2,834 members of the Reserve Department into mass suicide once their role was finished._

_However, SHSL Despair was just another pawn in the hand of Sabakuu Tsukikage, who was also just a pawn on the hands of her father…. or was she?_

* * *

 

_….mass suicide._

_Everyone…. except me._

_Why am I here? Why didn’t I die?_

 

“Ayumi, are you alright?” Ellen asked. “That’s all of his manga, there-”

 

“Did I ever tell you…. about my talent?”

 

“No, and besides, why does it matter?” she said, twisting her guitar strap.

 

“I…. wasn’t a member of the real Hope’s Peak….. instead, I was in the…..”

 

_Mass suicide…. masssuicidemasssuicide….. why am I-_

“Ayumi, this doesn’t matter. We’re all friends here, and we’re going to get through this together…. and there’s still more stuff?” Hime said, handing us a pamphlet.

 

_The Future Foundation?_

 

* * *

 

 

_The Future Foundation was founded by Alice Yotsuba in an attempt to counteract The Worst, Most-Despair Inducing Incident in History._

_Miss Yotsuba, although barely sixteen, was already a highly respected businesswoman before the event struck. Due to her wealth and influence, she was one of the few people whose lives were not majorly impacted._

_During those years, she became well known for her anonymous acts of kindness and philanthropy under the alias “Cure Rosetta”._

_The foundation did not have a very large membership, however, as the Hope’s Peak survivors…._

* * *

 

_Alice Yotsuba? Philanthropy?_

_This doesn’t…. of course, it was a lie! Why would Monobear…._

_Yet…. what’s happened to us? During the-_

 

Love passed me a stack of letters.

 

* * *

 

 

_To: Alice Yotsuba._

_From: Satsuki Myoudouin._

_The number of people claiming to be survivors of Hope’s Peak have increased to fifteen. They seem perfectly fine, yet may need additional mental care…._

_In addition, Honoka’s program is finally working, though it is only in the beta stages. We may be able to use it on them as a rehabilitation tool?_

* * *

 

_To: Future Foundation_

_The Hope’s Peak survivors…. are actually members of SHSL Despair. They are planning on killing you all once they get here._

_I can’t tell you my name, for they’d kill me too._

* * *

 

_To: Alice Yotsuba_

_From: Yuri Tsukikage_

_The anonymous tipoff about SHSL Despair was true. The second we let them inside, someone exploded a vial of some sort of poisonous gas._

_Most of us are fine, but Honoka is currently ill from whatever they exploded. Satsuki’s taking care of her, so she should recover soon._

_After a brief deliberation, we chose to start her rehabilitation program. It’s a risk, using it on these people, but we must to anything we can to ensure a brighter future….._

* * *

 

_To: Yuri Tsukikage_

_From: Alice Yotsuba_

_I understand. However, the program appears to be glitching from external hardware._

 

* * *

 

_The SHSL Hope Project…._

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Uupupupupu…. done with studying? For the investigation is now over! Please head to the red door behind you!”

 

_It’s so overwhelming…. like I’ve been hit with thousands of arrows at once…._

Ellen got to the door first, and let us into…. a dull grey trial room?

 

_It’s even set up for all of us…. were we all supposed to have been here?_

“Uuppupupupu…. exam time! Please take your seats! And now…. question one: Where are you?”

 

“We’re on Jabberwock Island! We’ve been here the entire time!” Nao yelled.

 

“Uuppupupu…. really, Miss Midorikawa? Are you sure? Would the Future Foundation really stick you in one of their research facilities? The truth is…. you’re in a computer program! You’ve been in one ever since the Future Foundation removed your memories of your time at Hope’s Peak!”

 

“So…. nothing’s actually happened? Could we-” Hime began, before Monobear cut her off.

 

“Uupupupu…. shouldn’t a princess be well-versed in the occult, Miss Shirayuki? Your minds made your experiences real! They’re all in comas now! Except…. nevermind! Question two: Who or what were Hummy and Miss Aoki?”

 

_Nothing…. was real._

_We’ve been in a game the entire time._

_I…. what?_

“.....she was part of the program, right? As a monitor?” Ellen asked. “And…. so was Reika?”

 

“Uupupupupu…. correct! Is Miss Kurokawa the only one of you who actually bothered to read the plans for the program? Miss Aoki wasn’t real! She didn’t exist! She never existed!”

 

“You’ve got that wrong!”

 

* * *

 

“Even if she didn’t exist in the real world, we still have our memories of her! She’s still our friend! She sacrificed herself for us!” I exclaimed.

 

“Uuppupupuu…. do AIs have emotions? Do they dream of love? Besides, she was programmed by the Future Foundation! They’re the destroyers of the world! The beautiful world we’ve created!”

 

“No….” someone said.

 

A tall woman with lavender hair had suddenly materialized in the room.

 

“The Future Foundation didn’t destroy the world…. you did.”

 

* * *

 

“Who the hell are you?” Nao asked.

 

“I’m…. Yuri Tsukikage.” she said, adjusting her gloved hand. “I’ve come to save you all-but shouldn’t you first understand why you’re in this program? The Hope Rehabilitation Program?”

 

_Hope…. Rehabilitation?_

“Isn’t it obvious? Some terrorist group infiltrated Hope’s Peak! Of course we’d all be psychological wrecks!” Love yelled.

 

“....kind of. Actually…. you were the terrorists. Besides Reika…. all of you were part of SHSL Despair.”

 

_We…. oh my god._

_This…. can’t be real! It’s just some demented lie!_

“....I believe that was what Nozomi won in the Final Dead Room?” she asked.

 

“We destroyed the world?!” Hime exclaimed.

 

“You-you’re kidding, right?” Ellen asked, twisting her guitar strap.

 

“Why would we do that?!” Nao yelled.

 

“....my sister, Sabakuu Tsukikage. Once you met her, she brainwashed you all into following her and destroying the world…. but that’s not the worst of it. Among the five of you here, one of you committed genocide, one of you killed your entire family, one of you forced a group of schoolchildren into killing each other after her death, one of you starved yourself in an attempt to kill yourself, and the last one-”

 

“STOP THIS!” Nao yelled, pounding her hand on an invisible table. “THIS CAN’T BE-YOU HAVE NO PROOF WHATSOEVER THAT ANY OF THIS IS TRUE!”

 

“....really?”

 

The screen behind her began playing a video…. of a purple-haired girl with a pair of knives…. killing people.

 

* * *

 

_I…. this is what we did…. innocent people….. hundreds of them…._

Ellen was nervously twiddling her guitar, Love had gone completely pale, Nao was about to cry as the girl in the video began…. stabbing a child…. and Hime looked like she’d just seen a ghost.

 

“IONA?!” she exclaimed. “She-what did she do?! I mean…. she is a soldier, yet-”

 

The video suddenly faded out…. and the same girl was standing in a dark room, and she appeared to be both crying and throwing knives at photos of herself…. and then it faded out again…. to the same girl….

 

“Himelda, I’m not your tool. Stop treating me like some mindless instrument of murder.”

 

_This…. video. It’s too good to be a fake one…. yet why would Hime-_

_….Nozomi’s hand._

_Her left hand…. Sabakuu’s left hand…._

“TURN IT OFF!” Hime yelled. “This isn’t real…. it’s a fake…. why would I do this to Iona?! My bodyguard…. my friend…. _my sister!_ "

 

“As you wish.” Yuri said, as the screen faded to black.

 

* * *

 

“Um… there’s actually a chance that Yuri’s telling the truth?” I asked.

 

“Ah…. how?!” Love exclaimed.

 

“I…. Nozomi’s hand…. sometime during the year we lost, she replaced it with…. your sister’s?” I asked, turning towards Yuri.

 

“So you’re getting your memories back? Good. Come with me…. yet, I’d just like to warn you that the rest of the foundation doesn’t support our actions….. they’d kill you all if she found out….”

 

_Wait a minute…._

“Are you sure?” Love asked. “In those letters between you, Alice, and Satsuki, she agreed with your plan to stick us all into the program-she even said she understood!”

 

“Alice?”

 

_This is Yuri, right?_

“Alice Yotsuba? Your boss?!” Love asked. “You are Yuri, right? Not some crazy impersonator trying to kill us?”

 

“Uupuppupupu…. correct. Ah…. how nice to see you again, Miss Toyoguchi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Monobear had merged with Yuri…. and a tall woman in a black dress was standing in her place.

 

“Who are you? And Izumi Toyoguchi isn’t in this room.” Ellen asked.

 

“Uuppupupupupu…. nice to meet you all again! My name is Sabakuu Tsukikage…. and I dearly wish you’d left with my sister, for then the ‘Everyone Becomes Me’ plan begins!”

 

_Everyone…. Becomes Her?_

_She’d remake the world in her image…. all for despair._

“Miss Sakagami, do you know why you’re alive? Why didn’t you commit suicide as well?”

 

“I….”

 

_Why am I still alive? There’s nothing special about me…._

“Upupupupuu…. so you don’t know about the SHSL Hope Project. The things my father was willing to do to create the perfect person. I was the first result….. and he’d almost given up, when I encouraged him to try again…. we set up the Reserve Department in order to find someone who admired this school….. so much that they’d give up themselves…. negate their personality…. and you were our choice, Miss Sakagami! We made you into Izumi Toyoguchi! And then we used you to place the student council into a game of mutual killing!”

 

_I….._

_I wouldn’t…._

_A girl with blonde hair and a white dress…. like an angel._

_That’s…. who I became……_

_And I…. the First School Life of Mutual Killing…. killed…. thirteen…. no!_

“Uupuppupu…. shouldn’t I tell you about what the rest of you did? Let’s see, we have chemical warfare, the one with my right hand, and the one with my ovaries! And the one-well, don’t you look lovely?”

 

_What else did I do?!_

_What else did we do?!_

_How many people…. did we kill or maim?_

_And…. who am I? Ayumi Sakagami? Izumi Toyoguchi?_

_Will I even wake up as myself?_

The five of us looked like statues in a wax museum.

 

“Okay!!!!!! So, we’re down to two options! You can either stay here in the simulation, or you can leave with me! All of your dead friends will wake up too, and we’ll start the ‘Everyone Becomes Me’ program. That’s all you can do!”

 

“YOU’VE GOT THAT WRONG!”

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

_Who…. are you? What’s going on?_

A pink-haired girl in a suit had fallen into the trial room, and landed right in front of Sabakuu.

 

“I’m Tsubomi Hanasaki…. sorry we couldn’t save you earlier! We kept trying, but Honoka’s the only one of us who knows how to get into the program and she just woke up today….. sorry!”

 

“So, is there another way out of here?” Hime asked.

 

“Ah…. see that button under your chair?” Tsubomi said. “If you press it, you’ll be able to cause a forced shutdown of the program…. the only drawback is that you might forget everything that’s happened here…. there’s only a one-in-”

 

“THERE’S AN 100% CHANCE OF YOU FORGETTING EVERYTHING! AND BESIDES-”

 

“....actually, it’s more like 10%. And there are currently enough of us to activate it.”

 

* * *

 

_Who…. are they?_

 

A pair of people in suits had also fallen into the program, and the shorter one of them was talking to us.

 

“Anyways, all you need to do is push the button, and the eight of us will get out safely.” she said. “I’m…. Honoka Yukishiro and that’s the real Yuri Tsukikage.”

 

_Honoka…. the creator of this program….. I just need to…._

_Yet…. there’s a 1/10 chance that I’ll forget everything…. even Reika…. and I-_

“So we just need to hit the button, and we’ll all get out of here?” Nao asked.

 

“Uupupupupu…. your friends won’t wake up! However, if you just come with me…. they’ll all awaken!”

 

“.....I’d like to see Miyuki again…..”

 

“Miki and Buki and I…. it’ll be like the past, right?”

 

“I’d like to apologise to Urara…. and maybe get to know Kanade and Hibiki better?”

 

“....I just want to make friends with everyone!”

 

_Reika…. I want to see her again._

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! JUST COME WITH ME! WHO CARES ABOUT THE FUTURE FOUNDATION, ANYWAYS! YOU’LL BECOME SHSL DESPAIR AGAIN EITHER WAY!”

 

“Couldn’t we just stay in the program?” Hime asked.

 

“....we’d die.” Yuri said. “We’re only supposed to be in here for another hour….”

 

“CHOOSE! NOW!”

 

_What if I stay here…. I’m going to be myself again…. I’m going to remain me…._

* * *

 

_Huh? What happened to the trial room?_

_I’m back…. on Jabberwock Island? Everyone’s alive?!_

_We’ll be able to live in peace and harmony…. we’re immortal…. we’ll always be happy…._

“Ayumi, are you sure that this is the future you desire?” Reika asked.

 

“I….”

 

“....the world isn’t a game…. we can rebuild it…. I’LL CUT THIS CLAIM TO PIECES!” she yelled.

 

It looks like she’s launching an invisible arrow…. it fits her talent as the SHSL Archer…. but she’s so much more than that, for she’s amazing….

 

The island exploded…. and we landed in a fishtank…. full of clones.

 

_Oh god…._

_Izumi Toyoguchi…._

* * *

 

“....who’s that?” Reika asked.

 

“Me…. I think….” I began, before the hundreds of Izumi Toyoguchi clones began speaking….

 

“I’m a failure….”

 

“The only way I can succeed is if I kill myself….”

 

“I deserve to die, to atone for everything I’ve done, right?”

 

“I caused it all to happen out of my desire for revenge…..”

 

“No one would care if I died.”

 

“I was used by my beloved school…. the place I’d idolized….”

 

_I….. I….._

“Ayumi, are you alright?” Reika asked. “You’re crying….”

 

“I…. can’t…. do this….”

 

“It’s okay. Personally, I think they’re all lying, don’t you agree?”

 

_Reika…._

“.....thank you.” I said, wiping my eyes.

 

“Shall we begin?” she asked. “3…. 2…. 1….”

 

“WE’LL CUT THAT CLAIM TO PIECES!” we yelled, shattering the fishtank of clones and landing…. somewhere.

 

* * *

 

“.....goodbye, Ayumi…..”

 

_No! Reika, please…. don’t leave me again…._

“....either way, you’re going to leave the program…. right?”

 

“Reika…. is there any way you can come with us?” I asked.

 

“.....probably? I’m not sure if I’m going to die when the program goes down with Sabakuu’s AI, but if technology’s advanced enough…. oh nevermind. Just…. go on and create your own future…. okay?”

 

_Please, Reika….. come with us, we’ll find a way…._

“.....remember me? Please? You know, I really did love you all….”

 

_I will. Even if we do forget everything…. I’ll make sure to remember._

_And I….._

“I…. understand. Reika…..”

 

“.....goodbye, Ayumi…..” she said, hugging me.

 

The room-wherever we were, began fading away…. along with her.

 

* * *

 

I was back in the trial room.

 

_The button’s under the chair, right?_

I crawled underneath my chair and slammed my hand onto a bright red button.

 

DING!

 

“Uupuppupu…. finally another vote! Yet….. Miss Sakagami?”

 

_No one else has voted? I thought….. oh wait……_

“.....anyways, will the rest of you fall along with her? Or would you stay here…. and be able to-”

 

“Press the button!” I yelled. “If we agree with her, we’ll either kill Tsubomi, Honoka, and Yuri, or become SHSL Despair again!”

 

“Ayumi, I understand…. yet I want to see Urara again, and apologise for killing her….” Ellen said, adjusting her guitar.

 

“I’d like to-” Nao said, before she was cut off by another dinging sound.

 

“I….. want to apologize.” Hime said. “To Iona…. and my country….. I still want to befriend you guys…..”

 

“Upupupupu….. Miss Shirayuki, they’re gone! You destroyed your country for me! Everyone’s dead! I killed Miss Hikawa!”

 

“I…..”

 

_Hime….._

“It’s okay. You could still rebuild your country. Hime…. we’ll help you, okay? You don’t have to do this on your own.” I said.

 

“Ayumi….” she began, before another ding came out.

 

“If we’re rebuilding Hime’s country and the entire world, we’re going to need as many of us as possible, right?” Nao asked. “Even though…. I’m going to miss Miyuki, it’s the right thing to do…. and I don’t want to kill anyone else.”

 

“There’s a chance of them waking up if we press the button, right?” Ellen asked. “Anyways…. I’d like to-”

 

“There’s no chance of anyone waking up!”

 

“We could still….. couldn’t we find a way to awaken them? It’s possible…. right?” I said.

 

“.....the more of us who leave, the better chance we have of finding a way to wake up everyone?” Ellen responded, before pressing her button.

 

“Love…. and you’re going to join us, right?” I asked. “You-”

 

“Oh, I already pressed mine.” she said. “I don’t think anyone heard me…. and besides, Miki’s still alive, right? I still have her, and there’s a chance of-”

 

“Upuupuuu…. I lost. Congratulations. May my death occur in 5…. 4….. 3….”

 

“Ayumi…. thank you.” Hime said.

 

“No…. you shouldn’t thank me.” I said.

 

_Reika…. thank her instead._

_Reika…. I’ll never forget you._

_Reika…. I…. love you._

BOOM!

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

_And so, the Island Life of Mutual Killing came to an end._

 

_It was like we’d been reborn from our despair-filled selves…. into the first day of our new lives._

_We could take any path from here in building the future._

_Even if the path is long and winding…. even if it goes nowhere…. it’s still a path._

_And I’ll keep on living….. as myself. Ayumi Sakagami._

_Today is the day….. before our future._

__


End file.
